The People, The People they Glow 3rd in series
by assuit
Summary: Vicki and Henry are married and expecting their first baby. She's back on the force working with Mike. Deaths in the nightclubs, wolves, lust and love for our romantic couple.
1. Chapter 1 Baby Blues

Chapter 1 - Baby Blues

Vicki moved across the bed from the sleeping Henry, un-tangling her legs from his and moving his hand away from her ever expanding waistline. Henry murmured in her direction moving as if to grasp her again but not quite waking up enough. She smiled down him shaking her head, 'he just wasn't a morning person' even now.

Henry went out hunting late last night instead of his usual earlier hour. He was caught up working on his latest graphic novel, not wanting to leave in the middle of a creative moment.

Vicki had come home tired from being on her feet most of that day tracking down suspects in a prostitute murder and was surprised when she found out he hadn't fed yet and offered him a light snack at her neck before he left to take the edge of his hunger. Henry had snuggled into her body as he moved in to bite the vein running down the side of her neck. The pregnancy had made her blood thick, rich and intoxicating and it was hard to pull away after just a few mouthfuls. Henry tried to draw Vicki to him to fulfill another need building but she gentle placed her hand on his chest looked into his eyes.

"I'm sorry Henry, not right now ok, my back is aching, my dogs are barking and I'm hungry" Vicki pushed the streak of silver behind his ear and kissing his temple.

"Of course, I wasn't thinking. Here you sit down and I'll just get dinner for you and run the bath" Henry kissed her lips and breathed in her scent while trying to ignore the desire which wasn't helped by her scent. He knew she didn't feel very attractive at the moment but to Henry with his vampire vision and senses she glowed like no other and called to him, her blood as addictive as the headiest drug.

Vicki was 7 months pregnant and determined to work up until the day she delivered. She was pushing herself hard and ignoring Mike and Henry whenever it was suggested she should slow down. She loved her job, the demands, the crime scenes, shaking down suspects and reading gun magazines even though she kept those hidden away under the bed.

Henry smiled thinking about her little secret remembering the conversation they had had when Norman had come back as a demon about where Vicki's passion lay.

"There's a letter from your oby/gn on the table" called Henry from the kitchen.

Vicki moved her tired body from the couch picking up the envelope. God she was so tired lately even though she would never admit it to anyone. Looking inside she found a note from her 'baby' doctor explaining that the results of her last blood test had come back and there was a problem. Vicki sat back down on the couch before reading on.

"Is everything ok" asked Henry sensing her unease.

"Its fine, just a note from my doctor" replied Vicki without looking up and frowning.

"Let me see" Henry deftly pulled the note from her hand before she could stop him and read the doctors note.

"This is serious Vicki, where you going to tell me"? asked Henry frowning back at her now.

"I knew you would react like this and yes of course I was going to tell you. I'm amemic thats all!" Vicki huffed and refused to look at Henry not wanting to say what needed to be said.

"Amemic is serious Victoria, I just drank you blood again, not much granted but it's obviously effecting you and the pregnancy" Henry paced up and down before crouching in front of Vicki and taking her hands in his.

"Look, I'm not going to ask you to 'give up' your job or anything like that right now but this does mean no more necking" he smiled at her and kissed her lips.

"Sex is still on the table though or the floor, or the bathroom, the couch" he smiled up at her.

Vicki laughed relieved at how well he was taking it. Feeding off her was so important to Henry, it was more than just food it was a connection of soul, heart and mind. He once explained this to her on his balcony and after being with him as his lover and now wife she knew for herself that this would be very hard for him to give up. Even just for a little while.


	2. Chapter 2 A wake up call

Chapter 2 - A wake up call

Henry stirred in bed feeling Vicki's lips kissing his.

"Wake up sleepy head" she whispered into his ear. A groan was his reply desperately trying to pull the sheets over his head.

"I had a late night" Henry mumbled.

"I'll call later" Vicki kissed the top of his head smiling down at the tousled curls noting that there was a faint smell of cigarettes. This surprised her as he usually didn't hang around clubs much any more. She would ask about that later. Henry knew how she felt about them now.

Henry slowly surfaced back from under the sheets as Vicki shut the door behind her. Sometimes he missed his old life of falling into a dreamless state when the sun came up. Admittedly he was to all intensive purposes dead but it was peaceful. He never knew how many adjustments were necessary to live a mortal/vampire life and sometimes found it hard.

Rolling out of bed and stretching his perfect naked body he wandered into the kitchen contemplating whether or not to try a cup of coffee to see if it could jump start his day. Henry sniffed the contents of the freshly poured cup and wrinkled his nose at the smell. Definitely not what he was wanting.

Just then Henry heard a knock at the door and the unmistakable smell of one Chief Inspector Mike Celluci. He smiled as he walked to the door opened it.

"Good morning Inspector, to what do I own the pleasure" said Henry leaning naked against the door frame.

"Are you bored Henry and trying to get a rise out of me or is this a new look for comic book artists" Mike replied walking past the naked vampire without batting an eyelid.

Henry smiled at Mikes back and went into the bedroom to find his favorite red silk robe. If that robe could talk there would be quite a few tales it could tell.

"I'm not a morning person and Vicki has already left for the day, I'm sorry you missed her by only 5 minutes"

"It wasn't Vicki I was wanting to talk to, its you." replied Mike.

"Henry I need your help on a case I'm working on with some detectives."

"Vicki's the real detective now, shiny badge a gun and all, what do you need me for" Henry settled back into his chair after handing Mike his coffee made just the way he liked it.

"There been five missing persons cases in the last 5 weeks, all young girls and all of them disappearing from nightclubs around town"

"And I come in where?" asked Henry raising an eyebrow.

"One of the girls turned up dead a few days ago. We didn't know it was the first missing girl as the body was so badly decomposed it took the good Dr Mohadevan 3 days to track down the dental records."

"As much as I enjoy discussing cases I don't see where I fit into this Mike, said Henry going back to the kitchen. Would you like some toast with the coffee" he asked over his shoulder deciding that he might try some food this morning.

"Yer sure" replied Mike before going on.

"I'm coming to you Henry because we're not sure who or what killed her" said Mike talking in the direction of the kitchen smiling to himself at the picture of domestic house husband Henry made buttering the toast in his red robe.

"The body was too badly decomposed?" asked Henry

"No, its not that, its the body appears to have been savaged like by an animal. The throat was torn out. Whatever did this was incredibly strong and I hate to say this Henry said Mike leaning against the kitchen door frame and taking the plate of toast in hand. I think this is one of those cases" finished Mike putting the emphasis on 'those'.

Henry stopped still in the kitchen trying to make sense and then growling low in his throat turning away from Mike his face closing down tightly on itself.

"Now you see why I need your help Henry, if Vicki gets wind of this seven months pregnant or not she'll think it has something to do with her and the marks and she'll go charging in like she always does thinking only Vicki Nelson, sorry make that Vicki Fitzroy can save the day" Mike took another bite of his toast watching for Henry's reaction.

Henry walking away from his food no longer hungry, running his hand through his hair in frustration.

"Astaroth dead, Henry said over his shoulder, this shouldn't be happening"

"I know Henry but even before he became a problem for all of us you existed and if you exist then there must be some other things out there who could do what I saw down in the morgue"

"Fine Mike fine" said Henry walking out of the kitchen.

"You'll do it?" asked Mike knowing already that Henry had no choice, he knew Vicki too well.

Henry nodded without looking at Mike. Angry with Mike for drawing him back into a world he never wanted to be a part of again but knowing just what that head strong wife of his would do if she found out.

"Ok call me tonight when you go out hunting said Mike. I'll take you to the nightclub the girl disappeared from and we can start there."


	3. Chapter 3 Happy Anniversary

Chapter 3 - Happy anniversary

Henry frowned looking down at Vicki's discarded clothes on the bathroom floor before picking them up and throwing them in the laundry hamper. After the wedding Henry and Vicki moved into a beautiful 3 bedroom penthouse, again taking up 1/2 the top floor a building overlooking a park. Living together for the past 4 months Henry had come to realize housework wasn't a top priority for Vicki and that nagging wasn't helping. Henry Fitztroy, bastard son of King Henry the VIII brought down to the level of housekeeper and cook for one beautiful and infuriating female detective. Maybe it was time to get a cleaning service so that he could concentrate on his work.

The beautiful sounds of Bach surrounded Henry as he worked in the kitchen preparing the evening meal for Vicki and himself. Steak, medium rare, spinach, roasted potatoes and of course orange juice for Vicki should help with the anemia. Henry missed feeding, even the tiny amounts he had been taking from Vicki during their love making but this was a small price to pay for a healthy wife and baby. Henry had could see it might become difficult in the near future, feeding and sex were so tied together for the vampire, not once in the 450+ years since turning had Henry gone any length of time without both. This was going to be a first!

Just then he caught her scent as she walked to the door and using a vampires speed opening it before she could bring out her key.

"Here let me take those files" Henry reached out and taking the files from her arms and placing his other hand gentle on the small of her back leading her into the lounge room.

"Oh I'm still beat and this investigation is all about the leg work" said Vicki lowering herself down and kicking off the boots and wiggling her toes.

Henry sat on the coffee table and massaged her feet making her groan and settle further into the couch.

"That is better than sex"

"I must be doing it wrong" said Henry kissing the inside of her arch.

Vicki opened one eye and smiled across at her prince not saying anything that would inflate his ego in that regard further.

Sitting together at the dinner table Vicki enjoyed Henrys cooking but noticed that he wasn't eating much that night.

"Not hungry" she asked.

"Not for food unfortunately, I'm not sure what's wrong but the urge to feed is stronger at the moment, maybe its because I know I can't taste you right now thats increasing the hunger, I'm not sure"

"Your going out again to feed tonight?" asked Vicki pushing back her plate.

"You know if I ignore my needs things can get ugly, I'm sorry but I must" replied Henry

"Just one request from a wife who feels like a beached whale, no nightclubs ok"

Henry decided that lying right now was the only option. "Scots honor" he said smiling using his considerable Fitzroy charm.

"It's ok anyway Henry, I'm so beat I think I'll just take a bath and have an early night in bed with my reports. It doesn't matter that its our anniversary of sorts" said Vicki in a distracted fashion.

"Anniversary? Anniversary of what? asked Henry puzzled and alert.

Vicki made that face that Henry knew so well. That face that said I wasn't thinking and just let something slip. Vicki trying to cover it up with a yawn and moving towards the bathroom.

"Vicki you were always a horrible liar, one year ago we were working on the Pandora's Box case, how can that be an anniversary?"

Vicki stopped in her tracks debating whether or not to tell Henry the truth and finally deciding what the heck.

"Lets sit down while the bath is filling and I'll confess" said Vicki coming back from the bathroom and leading Henry to the couch.

"You remember how I said that each time the box was opened the day would reset itself all over again." Vicki paused.

"Yes of course, how could I forgot such a unique case" said Henry

"Well during one of those resets I decided to have my needs met" replied Vicki deciding that maybe honesty hasn't the best policy seeing Henry frowning at her.

"Needs Vicki?"

"Yes, my needs, you know the ones I tried to pretend I didn't have around you and Mike all last year"

"You had better tell me happened Vicki" said Henry feeling the beginnings of anger.

**Flashback to 13 months ago during the Pandora's Box Case**

Vicki woke up on the couch again after dying in the hotel and glanced over to the clock which showed the time 5:55, AGAIN. She was so close this time to getting it right and now knew exactly what to do. Leaping up just as Coreen pushed back the glass Vicki cut her off.

"Take the rest of the day off Coreen I'm going downstairs to met Henry"

Vicki walked past Coreen grabbing her Jacket heading towards the stairs and out the door as Henry pulled up.

"Is everything ok Vicki" said Henry looking towards her from inside the car.

"Its fine Henry" said Vicki opening the door and sliding into his car.

"You don't look fine, said Henry leaning over towards her and touching her face.

She could smell his unique scent and made a decision, probably the stupidest decision of her life but she would be dammed is she was going to miss this opportunity.

Vicki grabbed his hand and drew his palm down the side of her face slowly then taking his finger into her mouth sucking the smooth tips with her tongue and gently biting down while drawing his finger slowly out.

Henry became very still while this was happening not daring to move, not knowing what to think.

"Vicki, don't start what you won't finish, I haven't got that kind of control" said Henry groaning as his body responded violently to surge of passion overtaking him.

"Your place - now!" demanded Vicki pulling away from him and into her own world trying not to think about how wrong this was on so many levels.

Henry felt he most of broken half a dozen road laws on the way back to his place feeling light headed with anticipation of finally making this woman his in all ways. Vicki maintained her silence all the way back to his apartment building, the elevator and when they reached his door Henry was embarrassed to see his hand was shaking slightly while inserting the key in the door.

Vicki moved ahead of Henry into his apartment then turned swiftly towards him slamming his body back against the door fighting for control over the kiss as he groaned and allowed her to ravage him.

Oh god oh god she was so strong in her passion, how had she kept this under wraps for so long, no one had that much will power surely. Vicki was pulling at his clothes dragging him down towards the floor, determined to ride him on the ground there at the door.

"Vicki stop not here" Henry managed to get control of her hands and swept her up into his arms, kicking opening the doors of his bedroom and placing her on the bed for the first time. He followed her back down onto the bed pressing his weight onto her and slowing down the encounter, revealing in the feel of Victoria Nelson, the smell or her arousal. Lifting up the edge of her shirt he trailed kisses up her body, finding her nipples erect and quivering. Henry drew in the nipple, sucking on the delicate tip and swirling his tongue around while gently pulling more of breast into his mouth. Vicki growled in the back of her throat as parts of her body clenched in response.

Henry ripped her shirt and bra open in one quick movement feeling his own needs building to the point of no return. "God you are so beautiful" he murmured pressing he forehead against hers trying to slow down the encounter.

"No Henry, please I need you inside of me now lets do slow another time" gasped Vicki

"As my lady wishes" Henry undressed himself in a blur and appeared above her body in all his naked glory.

Vicki reach up and grabbed his erection making Henry growl and his eyes blacken. She opened her thighs and brought his to her. Henry could hardly see past the red haze of passion and entered her swiftly causing her to cry out in pain and ecstasy.

"Vicki hush, I was too quick I've hurt you" said Henry looking into her eyes are he filled her body. God she was so tight, how long had it been since she had slept with a man. He stilled himself inside her and began to kiss and nibble her lips opening her mouth to him and filling her with his passion and love.

Eyes blackening once more he moved to her neck and slowly bought his teeth into her flesh taking her blood and feeling the heat of her lust. Vicki moaned and began to move under him, unable to stay still and having adjusted to his size, her muscles relaxing and pulsing.

Henry slowly moved his erection out of her causing her to gasp, teasing her. Vicki leaned forward running her tongue over his teeth feeling the razor sharp edge. Henry tasted her blood again in his mouth as she dragged her lower lip against his fangs causing his erection to throb aching for release within her. Moving back inside of her warmth he drank down her blood giving into his need to bring them both to climax. Joined her in the dance of passion they moved together, breath mingling, hearts pounding, bodies straining.

Henry roared out his pleasure at the taking of this woman as he orgasmed within her bringing his fangs down and plunging them into her neck again, drinking down their pleasure.

"Henry" said Vicki several minutes later when they could both talk, we need to go, that box I need to retrieve is Pandora's Box, we have to leave for the hotel now before it gets open again and we all die"

Henry looked across at Vicki knowing there was something she wasn't telling him but for now he would let it go. They would go to the hotel, get this box and then come back here for a talk and unforgetable night of passion.

**End of Flashback**

"Let me get this straight, you opened the box ending that cycle, came back again and that time put everything right. We talked about trust and you allowed me to drink your blood!" Henry was shouting now walking back and forth in front of the couch.

"You used black magic to seduce me, have sex with me and them make me ever forget it ever happened"

"Henry please calm down, I was distraught over Mike dying in one of those cycles, I wanted to feel life to be with you just once in case I couldn't put it right. I'm sorry what I did was unforgivable" Vicki sat there quietly rubbing her bump not daring to look at Henry knowing that there was such as thing as too much honesty.

Henry bent down and kissed the top of her head to reassure her, hating to see her suffer even though god knows she deserved some pain for the deceit.

"Its ok Vicki, please don't upset yourself, I'll be fine. Now I really need to go and feed, you know how it is when I'm upset." Henry turned to grab his coat looking back at his precious, strong headed, impossible to live with, impossible to live without wife.


	4. Chapter 4 Angry Management

**Chapter 4 - Angry Management**

Henry left the building desperately needing to put space between himself and Vicki after what he had just heard. He had no memory of the first time they made love, Henry didn't count what had happened the night Astaroth was defeated, the rape. God how did things get so complicated, even for a vampire.

Henry scented the air, his anger fueling the blood lust. Hunting, he needed the hunt to burn off the dark emotions within.

"Will you be needing anything else" asked the doorman stepping away from Henry's car.

Shaking his head, too angry to even speak to him Henry slammed the door and sped off towards the seedier parts of the city.

"Boy I wouldn't want to get in his way tonight" mumbled John the doorman walking back inside the building.

**Vicki's POV**

Vicki agitated couldn't sleep. God she was such a fool, so bloody stupid. Why oh why did she tell him. If that box was to appear in the room right now she would be sorely tempted to open it just to reset the day. She knew how he felt about dark magic and for her to have used it like that was wrong. They had been through so much together she hoped those bonds could help them through this, they had to.

**Henry's POV**

Cruising to a stop near a well known corner for hookers Henry parked his car in a place he knew would attract unwanted attention from the locals. A pretty boy in a fancy car stopping where he shouldn't be. Sure enough trouble came his way in the form of one 6.4" guy built like a line backer who came over stood in front of him, invading his body space.

"You got a problem" he asked sneering at Henry. "If its boys you want their one block over, nice smooth hairless ones for you huh"

"How do you know that your not my type" replied Henry looking him up and down.

The tall thug stumbled back a few steps from Henry, terrified at something he saw in those eyes. "Hey buddy, I was joking right!" he moved back further turned and fled into the night.

Henry slumped against his car the need to hurt, terrorize and feed disappearing and shame filling its place. God since when did Henry Fitzroy stoop to this. Climbing back into his car he reached for his cell phone and called one Mike Celluci.

"Mike, where do you want to meet" asked Henry leaning his head back against the seat.

"The Deadhead Club, on 5th and Jason, I'll meet you there in 30 minutes"

Henry pulled away from the curb glad that the beast hadn't won and he didn't kill.


	5. Chapter 5 Nightmoves

Chapter 5 - Nightmoves

Mike leaned back against his car outside the club scanning the crowd making its way inside. A mixture of young, beautiful people moved towards the doors of the Deadhead club bumping and flirting with each other. Guys in their 30's looking to score one of those beautiful bodies for the night, impressing them with their money their style, a fair exchange of goods and services. Mike had to admit after spending so long without a woman under him that tonight the selection was tempting. Sex without connection was never a dish he found appealing but maybe tonight he might just some relief when his work was done. Just the thought brought a stirring causing him to shift position.

Henry pulled up outside the club and spotted Mike leaning against his car. He was pleased to note that for once Mike "fit" into the club scene look and had foregone his usual suit and tie for something that looked appropriate for men hunting down sexual favors. Henry groaned, maybe thinking about sex wasn't such a good idea, it had a few days since they had come together, Vicki tired and Henry not wanting to push and not sure about how to control the beast within him roaring for blood as he took his pleasure.

Getting out of the car Henry mentally pulled himself together. Tonight he was here to find answers with Mike, he needed to focus, he was here to hunt.

"Well Fitzroy was it hard getting out tonight" asked Mike sauntering up to the prince.

Henry frowned thinking back to the 'revelation' from Vicki. "No, it wasn't" was his short, curt reply looking away from Mike.

"Hum, ooookay don't ask don't tell huh. Listen, do you need to grab a 'bite' to eat before we begin or are you good? " said Mike scanning the crowd.

"I could eat" said Henry looking down and then deciding, why not have a little fun.

"Are you offering" asked Henry smiling up at Mike.

"Back off fangboy" said Mike laughing. "Since when did feeding off men become more appealing?"

Henry laughed at this comment. "When you have lived as long as I have detective you sample pretty much everything on the buffet".

"Now that, is a little too much sharing your Highness" replied Mike. It didn't surprise him, after all if he didn't know Henry as well as he did he probably would have thought at times he was batting for the other team.

"Shall we" asked Henry leading. Henry moved pass the lines of people with Mike in tow and looked into the formidable bouncers eyes whispering.

"We... are... V.I.P.'s... vamping him. Henry Fitzroy never waited in lines.

"Yes sirs please come this way through the VIP entrance" the bouncer ushered them through a separate door into a section of the club pulsing with energy.

"I'll just grab a little something now and I'll met you back over by the bar"

"Sure" said Mike wondering how Vicki put up with Henry going into nightclubs to feed off beautiful girls. It wasn't his problem thank god.

Henry circulated the crowd enjoying the scent of sexual arousal in the air. God how was he going to manage just feed here. It was a mistake but now it was too late, he was here to work and needed to get control of the hunger. Just then a young woman moved in front of him blocking his way, pressing her body slightly against his while looking into his eyes.

"Woops" she said while licking her lips and gazing down at his mouth. Henry after a moment of confusion decided to go with what was in front of him. It would be quicker. Pushing her back towards a darkened corner he moved his intertwined his fingers with hers securing the hand safely away from the side of the neck so as to prevent injury if she was to move suddenly. Her heart rate increased and the skin flushed with an infusing of fresh blood, dilating the veins. Her arousal was becoming a problem for him and he hesitated thinking maybe he should just abandon this feeding and move onto someone who wasn't so interested. Just then she reached down with her free hand and grabbed onto his forming erection. Henry hissed trying to move her hand away and while distracted she moved forward bring her lips to his mouth.

God, this was complicated, too complicated and Henry pulled back from the kiss and captured her eyes with his allowing his eyes to flash black and fangs extending.

"You do not find me sexually attractive, you will stand still" Henry used the voice but had to fight the animal within him screaming at him to satisfy, sex and blood, sex and blood.

The beauty became still in his arms letting her hand fall away from his now throbbing erection. Henry drew back from her body with a groan letting his head rest against her shoulder catching his breath and trembling. Slowly he moved his fangs towards her neck, letting them sink in out of instinct. He drank down her blood and cooling passion, he missed the connection but knew that right now if he was to give pleasure to this girl as well as take too much pleasure from the feeding he would have her against the wall of the alley behind the club. God how did it become so hard.


	6. Chapter 6 Senses

Chapter 6 - Senses

Mike sat at the bar smiling at the blond seated down at the end. She was tall and attractive and definitely interested as far as he could tell, Mike was making a move towards her when Henry appeared from nowhere, effectively putting those plans on hold.

"Hey Henry can I get you a real drink" said Mike pulling out the slim case file and pushing it across the bar towards a distracted Henry.

"Everything ok?" asked Mike

Henry looked up at Mike. Vampires led solitary lives, they fed mostly off strangers, they made love to strangers and a select few special ones. A very small number of humans knew who and what they were but didn't share day to day lives with them. When a lover or friend was turned they became a child to them and were cared for that first year of their life as a walker of the night before territorial issues drove them apart.

In his mortal life before being brought over hundreds of years ago, Henrys relationship with his first wife was be st described as a partnership. They had of course consummated their marriage but moved a part and led separate lives after that fact. It was assumed when they both grew older that they would come together as many times as necessary to produce the heirs needed. There was no passion, no intimacy which was why Christina arrival at court had turned everything upside down. The passion, the passion was overwhelming and in the end he wanted to live that life of passion with the woman he thought he loved.

But what Henry needed right now was a friend who lived a normal, human life. Mike in some ways was that friend without the ties of blood taking or passion.

"What do you think Henry?" asked Mike changing the subject knowing that Henry would talk when he was ready, if at all

"Think about what?"

"The blond" said Mike indicating with his eyes the tall blond at the end of the bar looking in his direction smiling.

"Well her pupils are dilating as she's looking at you, her heart rate increased slightly and she skin is becoming warmer. Now if I was closer I could probably smell..."

"Is that the vampires secret huh, superior information gathering" asked Mike laughing. Henry could sell his services for top dollar. Mike sighed hoping that after he and Henry had scanned the bar asking questions looking for clues about the disappearance of that first girl 'she the blond' would still be there.

"Lets get to work and feel free to use that vampire mojo, we need answers". Mike pushed the information they had on the victim plus her photo towards Henry.

Henrys sharp intake of breath caught Mikes attention. "What, do you know her"

"Yes, it was sometime ago but she once was..." Henry let the sentence drift away lost in memories of his encounter with her over a month ago. It was just a feeding against the wall in the back of another nightclub and he made sure she received as much pleasure as he did. He didn't even know her name. Looking up at Mike, Henry asked "what was her name".

"You 'knew' her and you don't even know her name?"

"Do you have any idea how many 'names' I would have to remember over the last 450 years, so no I didn't know her name".

"Ok lets move on shall we, her name was Sarah Geller 22 years old and was still living with her parents. Studying literature at Toronto University straight A student. Never been in trouble and had many friends. I was the one who had to speak to her parents Henry. Her mother couldn't even stand and her father. Mike shook his head trying to get rid of imagine. It never got any easier, breaking the news to a family.

"I'm so sorry" said Henry looking again at the photo and sad that this beautiful young life was gone, sad that she was only a meal one night to him and nothing more.

"Lets go hunt us a killer" Mike tossed back the last of his drink and both he and Henry walked into the crowd mingling and gathering as much information as they could about her last hours there.

(Authors note: Henry Fitzroy married his first wife in 1533. They were both 14 at the time. It was often the case the such young couples didn't spend much time together until they were older.)


	7. Chapter 7 Sweet Dreams

**Chapter 7 - Sweet Dreams**

"We've done what we can for tonight detective" Henry looked over at the blond walking towards Celluci and smiling back at Mike. Henry turned him round whispering into his ear.

"She's close enough now and definitely interested" Henry teased hoping that Mike would get lucky even without his silk accessory.

"I'll see you at the morgue tomorrow at ten" replied Mike turning away from Henry and making eye contact with the girl. The blond slid up to him and placed her hand on his arm.

"I hope you don't think I'm being to forward but there is something about you" she leaned in to brush her lips against his. Mike moved his arm around her waist returning the kiss and enjoying the carefree exchange.

Henry rested against his car watching Mike leave the club, enjoying his happiness when a soft voice breathed into his ear.

"What's a nice boy like you doing in a place like this?"

Henry slowly turned his head towards the speaker, a famous Fitzroy smile beaming down at the dapper little man also leaning against his car. Bruce could move as silently as a vampire.

"Well well if it isn't the infamous Agent Foster" replied Henry waited for the inevitable hug which followed.

"My my it's good to see the dynamic duo in action again" said Bruce nodding towards Celluci escorting the blond to his car. "Do you miss you single days anymore Henry" asked Bruce batting his eye lashes at the prettiest man in all of Toronto.

"Not for a second, he replied. What brings you to our fair city?" asked Henry already sensing the murders had somehow caught the attention of the CIA.

"I'm here for the same reason you two are" replied Bruce looking at his highly polished wing tipped shoes.

"The first girl taken was the niece of someone very powerful within the CIA. They wanted an agent here assisting the local police with the matter. When I heard it was in tall blond and beautifuls precinct well of course my hand was the first one raised"

Bruce was fairly humming to himself with satisfaction at the way things had turned out.

"Can I drop you off somewhere tonight?" asked Henry. Tomorrow Celluci and I are meeting in the morgue at ten and I'm sure you'll want to be there. I would stay and chat but I'm a married man now". Henry smiled an apology seeing Bruce was disappointed in not having a little more 'Henry' time.

"Of course Henry, I'm staying at the Four Seasons, room 114, just in case you need me for any little thing!"

**Henry goes Home**

It was past 1.00am by the time Henry quitely opened the door and moved into his apartment hoping to slip into bed without disturbing his pregnant wife. Just as he crept towards the bathroom the lights flashed on temporarily blinding his light sensitive eyes.

Henry groaned squinting his eyes looking towards the bedroom.

Vicki leaned against the door frame, her face strained and as his eyes adjusted to the light he saw a single tear sliding down her face. Moving at vamp speed he gathered her in his arms murmuring sweet words into her hair getting as close as possible, surrounding her with his presence.

A small muffled sob could be heard. Henry swept her up in his arms and carried her to the bed sitting on the edge rocking her against his chest until he could feel her heart returning to a more normal beat and her breath becoming steady.

"I am soo sorry" whispered Vicki against his chest. "It was wrong what I did, can you forgive me"

Henry pushed her back just far enough to be able to look into her eyes.

"Apology accepted. Now my love let me show you just how accepted that apology is" Henry pushed Victoria back towards the bed and covered his mouth with hers in a gentle but passionate kiss.

Later pressing into her back he let his hand rest where he could feel the movements of the baby. "Sweet Dreams" he whispered as he sensed her drifting off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8 Passion and Blood

**Chapter 8 - Passion and Blood**

"Shit!" cried Vicki looking at the alarm clock and attempting to roll off the bed while an arm moved with lightening speed and restrained her.

"Good morning to you to" replied Henry lifting his sleep tousled hair and wiggling over towards her after stopping her escape from the bed.

"Henry, not now I'm late, god I slept in" Vicki stopped struggling knowing that in a competition of strength a vampire was always going to win.

"Since your already late what about I make you breakfast while you grab a shower m'lady" by this time he had her pressed against him and was nibbling that sensitive spot at the base of her neck which always managed to bring a response.

"Ahhhh, please Henry" asked Vicki missing his bites which were an essential part of their love making, maybe it was an essential part of every vampires love making, she didn't know?

Henry's eyes blackened at her request, fangs pressed against the spot as he fought to control himself. Henry found a minor vein and plunged in. Turning his head slightly to bring just the right amount of pain and pleasure he sealed his lips against her neck drawing in a tiny amount of blood.

He felt Vicki tighten in his arms and moan as she orgasmed, panting with surprise at what he could do to her so quickly.

Henry moved Vicki away letting her head rest on the pillow, torn between pleasure at being a master of who could bring a woman with just the slightest touch but also annoyed at himself for not having more will power and denying the request. But after what happened last night Henry felt he made the right decision. He needed to reconnect in primal blood taking. Vicki smiled at up him.

"I'm just adding to those centuries of positive reinforcement aren't I", she laughed and rolled over to the other side of the bed naked and looked over her shoulder at him heading for the shower.

It was so tempting to just follow her in there but Henry felt the need to be more responsible now after even taking such a tiny amount of blood from her so he instead went to the kitchen to make a breakfast all the while humming to himself. Vicki brought the lust of a vampire and his humanity together as no other woman had.

**At the office**

Mike kicked back in his office noting that Vicki was late coming in. Thank god he thought to himself. He didn't like the way she pushed herself but knew her well enough to let it go. It had taken over 10 years from the day he first met her at the academy to now to learn that lesson, she was a force of nature and for better or worse you just had to let her do it her way. At least this morning she was giving herself break and he imagined Fitzroy had something to do with it. He didn't know if it had something to do with that vampire magnetism but he really enjoyed being around Henry, it was as if the very air around him carried an energy, a passion for life which drew you in. Mike shook his head trying to clear his mind of those thoughts.

Thinking back to last night Mike also had a hard time making it in. Boy did that blond, Sarah, know a thing or two. He thought back to leaving the club and driving her home to the up scale apartment, being led through the door and to the bedroom without pause or the usual dance of 'should I or shouldn't I' that some women do. One woman in particular who had almost drove him insane with that particular dance and there she was waddling, yes waddling into his office.

"I'm sorry, slept in" she gasped from hurrying up to his office. Mike lent forward on his desk and looked her in the eye.

"I - don't - ever - want to hear you say that again" he gave her 'that' stare and for once wished he had Henry's powers of persuasion.

"Your not a vampire, it doesn't work" Vicki said winking at him and waddled out of the office trying for sexy but just looking too dammed cute even this far into the pregnancy. Mike wondered if his Italian blood gave him a greater appreciation for the pregnant form.

"You mean I'd stand a chance if I got me some fangs" said Mike smiling.

"It takes more than just the fangs Mike" replied Vicki laughing.

Shaking his head to clear away such thoughts he looked at his watch and seeing the time grabbed his jacket and headed to the morgue. Vicki didn't notice his lucky tie today, just as well.

**The Morgue**

Bruce leaned over the body of the second victim after examining the remains for the first. The first body was in a bad state which made determining the exact cause of death difficult. It was lucky that the second body had been found and if he was any judge of death this body was only 2 days at most old, almost fresh he thought to himself closing his eyes tracing a gloved finger into the groves cut in flesh enjoying the scent of death.

Henry leaned against the door frame after arriving silently watching the 'wedding planner' move about the body just as a lover would. Henry knew intimately the line that was death and pleasure having seen over the centuries immortals as well as humans who were drawn to it, some the creators and others who enjoyed the creations. Working with Bruce tracking down the assassin had show Henry exactly what camp Bruce belonged to. Pushing himself away from the door he made normal human like sounds walking into the room to announce his presence.

"Another body? asked Henry noting this was a different girl but with similar slash marks. Henry froze as he came closer and his eyes momentarily flashed to black by instinct brought on by the smell. Luckily Bruce was too engrossed in his examination to notice and replied.

"Yes, 2 days at most dead which begs the question of where was she these last 3 weeks after being taken?"

Henry already knew the answer to that and carefully back away slightly from the body to help bring his instincts under control. Just then a hand grabbed his shoulder causing him to spin around and eyes once again flash to black. Mike widened his own eyes in surprise before composing his face.

"Henry, a quick word outside please" said Mike pulling him into the corridor. Mike bent down to whisper into his ear.

"What the fuck was that all about Henry"

"I know what killed her detective, it was a Werewolf!"


	9. Chapter 9 Werewolf

**Chapter 9 - Werewolf**

Mike looked back into the morgue seeing Bruce and Dr Mohadevan having a very animated conversation over the body before turning back to Henry and pulling him further down the hall.

"Are you sure" asked Mike surprising himself with his ready acceptance of the supernatural.

"Once you've smelt that particular scent you never forget even if you wished you could" replied Henry developing that faraway he had when thinking of the past.

"I need to know everything Henry so we can fix this fast, you got that" replied Mike poking his finger into Henrys chest in frustration.

Henry looked down at the offending finger and chose to ignore it this once. "I think we best go in and examine the body with Bruce before he becomes suspicious" replied Henry guiding Mike back into the morgue.

"Mike, Henry glad you could join me" said Bruce noting Henrys reaction to the body and his subsequent hallway conversation with Mike. Bruce hoped it was something personal and not anything to do with the murders, it wasn't wise keep Agent Foster in the dark about a case.

Henry managed to control his instinctive reaction to the smell of the Were. Bruce looked over to him and Henry hoped that he mistook his reaction as one of revulsion instead of the vampire territorial instinct to having another supernatural predator his turf.

**Mikes office**

Mike led the way back to his office with Henry in tow after checking in to make sure Vicki had left with her partner to further investigate the prostitute murders. Bruce had already left to follow up leads about other similar murders which had occurred several years prior.

Shutting the door to his office Mike turned back to Henry who was already sitting down looking over the tips of his fingers at some faraway point.

"Vicki needs to leave me" said Henry turning to Mike leaning against the table.

"Territorial issues again I take it" said Mike sitting behind his desk lacing his fingers above his head leaning back.

"It's more than that Mike, I need to tell you a little bit of the history between Were's and vampires. Were's are short lived creatures, 5 years at most is the life expectancy. Unlike vampires who renew our life force through blood, werewolves feed on the blood and flesh of humans just to maintain the energy and strength involved in being one of those creatures." Henry paused before continuing.

"They don't have much to lose once they have been contaminated and they are forced into a pack by the one who created them. Unlike vampires who are solitary they need the pack to hunt their favorite prey. Vampires."

"Your their food of choice?" asked Mike digesting the information and taking notes.

"As I said, they are short lived creatures unless they are fortunate to hunt and kill one of my kind. Vampire flesh and vampire blood gives them a life force that no other prey can, it extends their time for a good 20 years and if they can keep hunting down and killing vampires they can also attain a level of immortality." Henry got up out of his chair and moved to sit on the desk besides Mike.

"So your saying that this werewolf will target you"

"Not just me but anyone who carries my scent which might have been why that first girl was targeted" replied Henry

"Would you mind moving off my desk then" replied Mike refusing to panic at the thought of Vicki's safety being compromised.

"So why arn't there packs of these creatures roaming everywhere and tearing up the masses" asked Mike.

"Because 'we' vampires are their prey of choice. While they are incredible strong and have remarkable healing powers their life is so short that by the time they come in contact with a vampire and start to hunt them and gain knowledge about how best to hunt them they are usually killed by the vampire or die after living their short lifespan. Also add to that if any vampire smells one of their kind in their territory they hunt them down and kill them without mercy."

"But why kill the girls, they weren't eaten? asked Mike

"He didn't chose them as food, he chose them as pack so that when he hunts me he will have a greater chance of killing me. In a fight between a vampire and a lone werewolf the vampire unless very young will always win. When confronted by a pack the odds are in the Weres favor."

"How are you going to get Vicki out of the picture without telling her what's going on?" asked Mike.

Henry bowed his head not willing to let Mike see the pain he was feeling at having to move his precious Vicki away even for a short time.

"Tonight when I go hunting you call Vicki and have her meet you at the Deadhead Club, say its about the prostitute murders. I'll be there and when she arrives I'll make sure she sees something." Henry didn't elaborate on just what Vicki would see and Mike didn't want to know. "

Henry continued "Take her back to your place, keep her safe".

(story on hold until I finish fixing up the first story in this series "What Now" how to defeat a demon. As well I want to fix and put up the second story in the series The Wedding Planner. This is actually the third. Sorry for the delay)


	10. Chapter 10 Love and War

**Chapter 10 - Love and War**

Vicki arrived home to the welcoming smell of a well cooked dinner and one handsome vampire standing in the kitchen giving her that wonderful Fitzroy smile. Wrapping her arms around him and turning her bump to the side so as to get closer, nuzzling his hair feeling a contentment that she never expected. So many years had she spent chasing her demons until one day a real demon had found her, causing her to re-evaluate everything about her life.

"I don't know what to eat first, she said looking up at Henry, you or the dinner" she purred into his ear, feeling him lean into her embrace.

"Eat, you definately need to eat Victoria, remember what the doctor said about getting enough iron rich foods, plus I didn't just spend over an hour in the kithen for nothing" replied Henry bringing the plates to the table and refusing to think about how the rest of the night would play out. He just wanted to enjoy the domestic with the woman he loved.

"Vicki I need to go out again tonight to feed" said Henry concentrating on his food so as not to see the disappointment in her beautiful face.

Vicki put down her fork and reached across the table "No babes remember" she she said before brushing her soft lips against his knuckles.

**At penthouse**

Mike knocked on the door of the apartment dreading his part in this scheme. The more he thought about it the more anxious he became. It just didn't feel right and Mike was a man use to following his police honed instincts.

"Mike, it ironic you calling me out tonight when just today you were saying something about how I should be taking it easy" laughed Vicki realising that for once she didn't want to go charging into the night at all costs hunting down the bad guys.

"May I?" asked Mike placing his hand to feel the baby moving underneath, "God that is so beautiful"

Vicki reached up and kissed his cheek then turned quickly and pulled on her coat, talking about the case in a effort to diffuse the situation. Mike humored her and hoped that his 'Lordship' would not do anything too stupid tonight to this beautiful woman who still moved him.

**The club**

Mike flashed his badge at the entrance of the club, tonight wearing his more traditional police wardrobe looking across the room hoping to spot Henry. During the drive over his resolve cracked and he couldn't be part of this, he couldn't do this to Vicki and hope to have any sort of relationship with her as her friend. Making a quick decision Mike grabbed Vicki's arm before she started scanning the club and pulled her into a quite corner.

"Vicki I need to tell you something and please don't interupt for once ok" ask Mike still not finding Henry in the crowd.

"Henry knows what is killing those girls Vicki"

"What and not who" replied Vicki concerned at the look on Mikes face

"Yes definately a what, its one of those cases again Vicki, they are being taken by a Werewolf, don't say anything yet ok just yet let me finish" replied Mike wanting to get as much information out as possible before Henry put his part of the plan into action.

"Henry said it can smell him and it will attack him or anyone who he has been close to."

Vicki stood still in shock taking in the information and trying to come up with questions to fit.

"He wanted me to bring you here tonight to catch him doing 'something' that would cause you to storm out and come stay with me a while. Okay okay don't draw your gun out on me for gods sakes, I didn't come up with this hairbrained idea."

"Henry was just worried that Vicki Fitzroy warrior queen would go charging out into the night to help hunt the dammed thing down." Mike paused trying to read the emotions running across her face.

Vicki growled much like a vampire, fury etched in the lines of her face, swinging around scanning the club and opening up her senses to the blood ties between her and Henry.

Mike pulled her to him and looked into her eyes. "I better not have made the biggest mistake of my life telling you about this Vicki" warned Mike.

"If you dare to even think of going after this thing creature I'm going call in backup and have you dragged down to the police station on trumped up charges and keep you there till Henry and I find this thing."

"Your threatening me! yelled Vicki in Mikes face.

"Stop it god dam you, just stop it" Mike yelled back but noticed that Vicki was no longer paying attention to him and then he saw the reason why. Henry 6 o'clock against the wall of the club with some red head.

**...Henry...**

Henry had seen them come in and moved towards the red head who was looking over in Henry's direction. He scented her arosal and pushed her back against the wall capturing her mouth in his while his hands moved all over her body. As she began to pant and claw he placed his hands onto her lush backside and lifted her off the ground effortlessly grinding his hips into hers, bringing whimpers of pleasure from the girl.

Henry almost stopped when he felt Vicki's angry pulsing towards him through the blood connection. No shock or saddness but an overwhelming pulsing murderous rage, much like that felt when two vampires came together. This was not going according to plan.

A hand grabbed his arm spinning him around so quickly there was a scrabbling of limbs with the girl and Henry trying to recover their balance. Henry suddenly realised trying for dignity was a mistake and self defense should have been his first response when the punch hit him squarely in the mouth spinning him around and collapsing both him and the girl onto the floor.

Looking up Henry saw a look in Victoria's eyes he would never forget, it was even more frightening than the sight of the gun draw on him.

"You mother fucking son of a bitch she hissed at him lying there on the floor in front of her. "I'd love to shoot you Henry but I don't want to waste the bullet" said Vicki pulling her line of sight on the gun away from him and spinning around to walk off towards Mike who was furiously flashing his badge through the crowd.

Henry was too shocked to notice the red head crawling away crying, glad to be alive after seeing the gun. He might have been the hottest man in the club that night thought the red head but nobody was worth dying for plus that must have been the bastards pregnant woman.

Henry sat panting on the floor in probably the most undignified postion he had ever been in for the last 488 years, running his hand across his bleeding mouth. God she could really punch and he be dammed if for a second he did think she might just shoot him.

**Outside club**

Mike caught up with Vicki in the car park and pulled her into his arms only to have them thrown off.

"Not now Mike" said Vicki scanning the car park and finding her target. Walking quickly over to Henry's pride and joy she again took out her gun and shot out the tires, a look of determination on her face.

"Now you can take me back to your place" said Vicki with a small amount of satisfaction at a job well done.

Mike shook his head feeling bad for Henry but knowing now was not the time to even begin to try to talk sense into the woman.


	11. Chapter 11 Bad Moon Rising

Chapter 11 - Bad Moon Rising

That went as well as could be expected thought Henry picked himself off the floor of the nightclub wrapping himself in what was left of his dignity brushing off his clothes. The red head was gone by this stage which was a relief and he didn't want another female near him at that moment. Maybe he would just stick to the guys for a while until this whole thing had blown over. Even that was going to prove difficult as every time he fed he needed to make sure the people went straight home and showered to try to remove as much of his scent off them. Or maybe he should just hit the mens locker rooms at the local gym for his next meal? He could also have asked Celluci to hand over his stash of Old Spice to throw off the Weres. Maybe not, even a vampire had his standards.

Henry had one last thing to do before leaving the nightclub and went in search of the red head who was consoling herself in the arms of another man already. Henry vamped the man and woman together ignoring her whimpering pleas.

"Leave, go home and shower both of you, together if you find each other attractive"

Henry smiled at this after thought but seeing as he wasn't about to have any 'happy endings' tonight it was nice to think someone would. The music thumped in the background but few people was dancing or making out, most just staring in his direction which he took as his cue to leave.

His plan had worked! Even with the pain and humiliation he had a measure of peace knowing that Vicki was safe at Mikes place until these creatures were hunted down and killed.

Henry walked slowly to his car in the dark lost in thought when a prickling sensation traveled down the back of his neck. He had just raised his head and scented the air around him when a blur from his right struck his shoulder ploughing him into the gravel of the parking lot, teeth snapping at his throat. Using his superior reflexes Henry deflected the inch long teeth and flung the werewolf over his shoulder coming into a crouched fighting stance.

Three sets of glowing eyes met his in the darkness and a growlling so low and menacing that the air vibrated around him. The main wolf was a male, large and grey was trying to attract his attention while the two smaller one's circled behind him closing in for an attack. The grey were scented Henry's dried blood from Vicki's punch, eyes rolled into the back of its head as if drugged.

Henry for once wished he carried a weapon. Killing three of these creatures was not beyond him but it would be bloody and he couldn't hope to come out of it unscathed. Keeping his eye on the large grey male he sensed rather than saw a brown blur from one of the smaller females to his right. Henrys hand wrapped around the neck of the smaller wolf just as its teeth tore skin and flesh from his shoulder, the pain bringing him to his knees before he snapped its neck and flung it to one side.

Slowly Henry raised himself off the ground wondering why the other two had not attacked during that perfect opportunity when he saw a shadow emerging from behind a car pointing a glock 17 towards the large grey Were. The grey spun around but not before being hit in the shoulder making it howl in pain and frustration before bounding off into the night with the smaller black female behind it. Henry fell to the ground again clutching his shoulder and assessing the damage of both the attack and what Agent Bruce Foster might have seen saving his ass.

"Need a hand" asked Bruce looking down at Henry disheveled clutching his shoulder on the gravel.

"You - did - not - see - anything - of - the - attack" said Henry vamping the agent there on the spot.

"Not going to work this time kiddo" replied Bruce straightening up and watching Henry carefully with his gun pointing in his direction. "Henry we need to talk" Bruce scanned across the car park to Henrys vehicle and turned his head back to Henry. "I wouldn't even think of trying to kill me as they, the CIA, know I'm here with you and that you are a potential suspect. If I was to turn up missing or dead you'll be hauled off to some remote country never to see the light of day, is that clear" he replied raising the gun to Henry's head.

"Perfectly, replied Henry pushing himself off the ground for the second time in one night.

"I'm afraid your car is out of action so lets just take mine back to my hotel room for a little chat"

Henry turned his head and growled again looking at the damage one Vicki Fitzroy had inflicted upon his pride and joy. Bloody hell he thought to himself, Weres, a pissed off wife and now the CIA on his tail, he might as well just stake himself and be done with it.


	12. Chapter 12 A Hard Days Night

**Authors note: **My other story the Wedding Planner had the scene were Henry vamps Bruce and its caught on surveillance tape. That story will be put up soon. First in series is "What Now" 2nd is The Wedding Planner and this is the 3rd and final The People They Glow. Thanks for reading!

**Chapter 12 - Hard Days Night**

Henry walked into Bruce's hotel room absentmindedly feeling his shoulder which was healing slowly without the aid of fresh blood. The wound was deep and with torn muscles and tendons making the use of his left arm difficult until completely healed. Bruce followed behind, gun still drawn and pointed at his head.

"I'm assuming even you couldn't survive an explosive bullet to the head" said Bruce as casually as if discussing the weather. Neither Bruce or Henry had exchanged a word on the drive over with Bruce insisting Henry drive so he could keep his weapon drawn.

"What is it you want?" asked Henry in clipped tones, muscles twitching in his jaw from frustration. He threw himself into the nearest arm chair forgetting about his shoulder wound.

"Good question Henry and I guess I should do a little explaining myself before I get the answers I need from you my darling" replied Bruce.

Henry considered for a moment rushing Bruce, his worst fear in the last 50 years was coming to the attention of just such an agency as the CIA or KGB, being turned into a lab rat never to see the light of day. With effort he held himself back and waited for Bruce to continue.

"Imagine my surprise last year going over the surveillance tapes after a little bird whispered in my ear how 'lucky' I was being in the penthouse with you humm. Bruce paused settling himself back into his chair, gun still pointed in Henry's direction but in a more relaxed manner.

"I had no idea at the time what he was talking about and just for your information, that never happens. Of course I then went back over the tapes and surprise surprise what did I see but you Henry Fitzroy leading me like a meek little lamb into the bathroom. I must say if it was just sex I wouldn't have needed any kind of mind control, but since I wanted to avoid being under your control again I underwent some serious resistance training with the CIA" Bruce smiled at Henry.

"Well one thing lead to another and before you know it I have a full blown mystery on my hands, a man who has one of the most cleverly doctored pasts, a man who survives a bomb blast that killed everybody within his radius, a man almost gutted in the back of a police car yet walks out of hospital 1 day later, I've seen photos of you taken over 50 years ago in Paris. Quite a mystery indeed."

"I saw the way you looked tonight Henry fighting off those wolves, are you what I think you are?" asked Bruce eagerly leaning forward.

Henry stared coldly back at Bruce refusing to talk even though he knew that refusal was pointless.

"Okay, at a guess I would have to say vampire" Bruce shivered with pleasure at just saying the word out load. "I'm right, yes I can see from that look in your eye, plus the fact your shoulder which was badly torn up is now well on its way to being healed"

"Lets just get to the point Bruce, just what do you want from me?" asked Henry closing his eyes against the pain of a headache which a vampire was supposedly never to suffer from.

"I'm not going to say anything to the powers that be Henry, you might not believe it but I really like you and Vicki. I just wanted to know the truth. From one monster to another Henry, tell me what it's like?"

"That's all, you just want a run down on vampire life then I'm free to go on with mine?" asked an incredulous Henry.

"Well, not quite all, just two other things keeping in mind that if I disappear or turn up dead all the information I have gathered on you will go straight to the CIA headquarters and both you and your child will be turned into CIA lab rats."

Henry growled low in the back of is throat, eyes turning to black and fangs showing, just barely hanging onto his humanity in the face of such a threat.

"I'd want to experience what its like to feed a vampire, I've heard its quite erotic. Second I want you to have sex with me" Bruce put his gun away and laced his fingers humming to himself waiting for Henry's answer.

"Fine, if thats what you want and it means you will leave me and my family alone then lets get on with it" replied Henry bristling with angry.

Bruce moved from his chair and sat besides Henry knowing that he had this beautiful man just where he wanted him. Bruce understood monsters being one himself for many years. The CIA always needed at least a few on the books working for them. Sometimes it took a monster to catch a monster and there was none better than doing this than Agent Foster.

Henry moved towards the man leaving his eyes blackened and began to scent the agent nuzzling his neck and using his fingers to loosen the knot on his tie, slowly pulling it from around his neck making his heartbeat pound in anticipation. Hearing his heart beating faster Henry allowed his hunger to begin to surface and unbuttoned Bruce's shirt drawing his hand down the agents body and slowly running is fingers over his erect nipples.

Bruce felt the power of his focused seduction washing over him in waves, it was no wonder tall blond and beautiful Mike and Henry were an item. Who or what could possibly resist the power of the vampires seduction. Bringing his lips to the side of Bruce's neck Henry gently nipped and kissed moving all the while to the place where the blood hummed the loudest and called to him. Henry moved his head back just a fraction before driving his fangs deep into Agents Fosters neck causing him to scramble, gasping in pain and beginning to feel waves of panic at the sudden and dramatic blood loss caused by Henry's deep and powerful suction at his neck. Henry then pushed him back towards the couch until he was lying on top of him, pinning him down with his superior strength and taking blood at a faster rate until he could hear the Agents heart begin to flutter.

Henry pulled off reluctantly fangs dripping blood and panting from the sudden blood rush he never allowed himself. He couldn't kill this man but he could use that one last weapon a vampire had on an unwilling victim to gain control when the usual mind tricks didn't work. It involved pulling as much of the victims life essence and blood into the vampire as quickly as possible bring down all their hard won resistance, leaving them open and in the control of the vampire. In all his years Henry had only used this last resort once, vowing to never use it again as it was no different from raping an unwilling victim. He looked deep into the Agents eyes pressing his weight down into his body.

"You will destroy all evidence of Henry Fiztroy being different. You will feel no need to look into his past again, you will forget tonight thinking you retired early not feeling well, you do not believe in vampires"

Slowly he backed off the agent knowing that no mortal could withstand the draining and mind rape. Henry pulled off Bruce's blood stained shirt closing the wounds telling the agent to clean up and go to bed just wanting the whole night to be over

Henry sat staring out of the window the of taxi seeing nothing, too tired for any emotion. As Vicki was so fond of saying 'it has been a really long night'.


	13. Chapter 13 The Morning

Chapter 13 – The morning after

Mike awoke before dawn feeling a warm body sliding under the blankets of the guest bed and snuggling against his back, draping a hand around his body warm breath against his neck. Vicki!

'What the hell' thought Mike trying to pretend to shut off the reactions his body was having at her touch. Unfortunately part of his problem was that natural 'male' occurence which happened most mornings and he groaned inwardly trying to distract himself from the warmth of her and the press of breasts against his back. He could feel her relaxing against his body and her breathing deepen as she drifted off to sleep, obviously looking for comfort.

Mike's thoughts turned back towards the past, remembering when the love and passion they had felt for each other. Somehow the ties had never been cut between them and right now it was making a hard situation even more difficult. Slowly with those last thoughts Mike felt himself drifting off again into sleep, clutching Vicki's warm hand against his chest.

Mike woke with a start hearing the alarm causing him to curse and move out of her arms to shut it off, not wanting to look back at her but being unable to resist Mike slowly turned in the bed and drew her body up against his, pressing lips against her forehead. She started it he thought to himself.

Vicki made a purring noise in the back of her throat and snuggled closer under Mikes arm enjoying his warmth after Henry's cooler body temperature.

"Vicki", Mike said in a slightly strangled voice. "Do you know what your doing?"

"No idea as always" murmured Vicki not looking up at Mikes face but tracing her hand over his bare chest.

Mike brought his hand up to hers in an effort the build up of tension within his body at the feel of her fingertips brushing against skin making his sensitive nipples erect and in need of attention.

Vicki brought her lips to his chest and gently sucked one of his nipples into her mouth, remembering from their past love making just how much this turned Mike on, tracing her tongue over the nub, letting her warm breath flow over his skin.

"God oh mighty" groaned Mike sucking in his breath and feeling his erection harden even further, fighting the urge to give in, roll Vicki onto her side and enter her from behind.

"Vicki", he gasped using all his hard won control to bring the manage situation. "If this is some sort of pay back for his lordships behaviour you need to stop right now." Mike managed to draw her hand away and forced her to look into his eyes only to see tears forming which effectively cooled the sexual tension between them and caused him to draw her into his arms, to comfort her.

"Sush" he said into her hair rocking her body just a little before continuing. "Vicki if you ever try to use me again in that way I'm going to spank you so hard you won't be able to sit down for a week, do you have that clear" He murmured into her hair.

"I'm sorry Mike." Vicki said swinging her legs out of the bed feeling more shame in that moment than she had ever felt in the last 32 years of her life.

Vicki startled when a knock was heard at the front door. Looking back at Mike Vicki grabbed her robe and fled to the guest room.

Mike cursing under his breath got out of bed naked and reaching for his robe wondering who the hell would be coming around at this time of the morning. As the new head of police it wasn't unheard of when an emergency arose. Mike grumbled, cursing the lack of privacy his new position caused him. All he really wanted to do was go to Vicki to talk about last night, to be her friend.

Mike reached the door and opened it to find one very dangerous looking vampire staring daggers at him.

"Henry" said Mike trying to put out of his mind what might have just occurred and hoping that his vampire senses hadn't picked up on anything. "Come on in".

Henry walked past Mike still not saying a word smelling the scent of arousal on Mikes skin, seeing the flush of blood it brought to the surface.

"Where is she?" he asked in a menacing growl.

"I'm right here" replied Vicki finishing dressing in her black maternity pants and crisp white blouse.

Henry stalked over to her making no effort to hide the fact he was scenting her like a dog causing her to pull back, fear showing in her eyes.

"Did I interrupt something?" asked Henry looking between the two of them.

"I need a shower" said Mike walking away from the both of them, this was their problem and he had just about enough after dealing with Vicki's advances this morning and Henry's stupid plan the night before.

Henry waited until Mike had left the room before turning back to Vicki letting his eyes bleed to black in his fury. "Why don't you go in and join him Vicki" he said barely above a whisper.

Vicki was getting over the shock and moving towards anger quickly. "I wasn't the one grinding a 'stranger' into the wall last night Henry" she said back to him in a quite voice.

"I'm assuming Mike told you why it was necessary to have you not involved in this case?" asked Henry looking all the while like the arrogant bastard of a king.

That did it for Vicki. All restraint broke down as she moved across the room and took a swing at Henry's smug face only to have him duck away and catch her in his arms before she fell to the floor.

"Get your fucking hands off me" she growled only to have Henry pull her tighter against him ignoring the request.

"Vicki will you stop and listen for once, please" he whispered into her ear.

It was the please that did it causing her to stop struggling and allow him to just hold her as she so desperately wanted.

"I have never" said Henry emphasizing the word been unfaithful to you since the day we defeated Norman together.

He continued after turning her to face him. "When you came to my place that night to tell me about the dream that woman had and found the blond there I realized that if I was to ever win your heart I needed to stop bedding girls. In fact I didn't want to anymore until I could have you Victoria. They all became pale imitations of you."

Vicki became very still and asked Henry in a quite voice "please Henry I'm ok now, let me go".

Henry released his hold on her, wanting to ask the question but not sure what to do with the answer.

"I smelt both of you, would you have had sex with him if I hadn't turned up?" he asked trying to keep his face neutral.

"I'm so sorry Henry" she whispered back causing a pain within his heart.

Vicki gentle touched his face before continuing. "I was so angry and just wanted to make you feel some of my pain". She paused before continuing watching the emotions play across his face. "That said I wouldn't have slept with Mike. I will always find him attractive but I take my vows seriously and I love you more than my own life, I just had a moment of weakness, can you forgive me?"

Henry rubbed his hands along her back and arms soothing her anxiety and bringing her much needed comfort. His anger was gone and a little sadness had taken its place. In all his 488 years Henry had done many many things he wasn't proud of with far less provocation and in this instance his years and the wisdom assumulated stood him in good stead.

"I forgive you Victoria Fitzroy but if I ever scent anything like that again things would be different" he growled before tilting her head back and kissing her deeply making the point of who she belong to and you she desired.

"Please shower before you leave for work today, change your clothes, my scent is all over you and those Weres will target you" said Henry pulling away from her and looking into her eyes, willing her to believe in him, to believe in them.


	14. Chapter 14 At Work

**Chapter 14 - At work**

Mike drank down his second coffee of the day in quick succession, willing away the fogginess of last night. He glanced down at the crime reports from the night before. Nothing of note was showing up. Thank God, not even the shooting out of Henry's car tires. Grateful, for once, just to coast along for the day, taking care of the mundane. Mike was not happy when the papers ruffled on his desk, causing him to groan at the interruption.

"She's okay Henry, and I'm sorry", said Mike feeling guilty about the morning.

"I know", said Henry. Vicki and I have sorted that out. That's not why I'm here detective. It's about the missing girls, I killed one last night" said Henry standing in front of Mike.

That definitely got Mikes attention, causing him to get up out of his chair, and grab the front of Henry's jacket, only to have his hands just as quickly knocked away by one very angry vampire.

"Today is not the day to piss me off, Mike", hissed Henry inches away from Mikes face. "Lets just say I had a really bad night last night".

"I don't care what kind of night you had Henry, since when was it okay to murder girls, oh wait, that's right when your a vampire you set your own rules huh!"

"I'm not going to dignify any of that with an answer" replied Henry not backing off. "Have you had any unusual reports this morning, anything along the line of finding a dead wolf found with a broken neck outside of a nightclub maybe?"

Mike sat down abruptly. "God Henry why didn't you just say 'I was attacked by a werewolf last night and killed it instead of killing the girl'" asked Mike.

"Because what I did was essentially one and the same thing" replied Henry shutting the door and sitting down.

"Christ, I guess your right, but now I don't have a body for the parents, just a missing girl who will never be found, I thought I was through with those kind of cases" said Mike swearing in Italian under his breath.

"So did I and your Italian is quite good, Henry said trying to lighten the tension.

"Your speak Italian?" asked Mike

"Of course, along with French, Greek, German, Norwegian, old English and Latin" said Henry wanting some reason to feel good about himself today.

Just then there was a knock at the door causing Henry to visibily startle but left him with no time to hide before the door swung open and one Agent Bruce Foster came into the office.

"Hi Henry, hi Mike" he rasped out clutching a thick scarf around his neck and looking very pale and worn.

"Bruce are you ok, you look like hell" asked Mike coming around his desk to lead Bruce to the chair besides Henry, not noticing his discomfort at the sight of Bruce again so soon.

"Fine, I think I've caught the flu of all things, my throat feels like hell and I'm so tired" Bruce leaned back into his chair closing his eyes to save his energy before continuing.

"Unfortunately I've been called back to headquarters in Washington DC this afternoon for a very high level case which I can't discuss so I'm going to have to leave you two boys to work this mystery out between you. I just wanted to say goodbye". Bruce opened his eyes and forced himself to reach over the desk and give Mike a farewell handshake before turning to Henry.

"You'll never guess what I found out last night?" Bruce purred to Henry causing him to shut down all expression and become very still in the way only a vampire can.

"Nobody has oorganized Vicki's baby shower. Tsk tsk Henry Fitzroy, as the house husband its your duty to organize for the bread winner of the family. You'd better get it right or you'll be hearing from me again." Bruce then leaned towards Henry giving him a brief kiss on the cheek before pushing himself out of the chair and shuffling off all the while clutching the scarf around his neck.

"Henry, tell me you didn't bite him" asked Mike shaking his head.

"What about I tell you it's best if you don't know" replied Henry

"That'll do. Now fill me in on what happened last night minus anything that has to do with Bruce"

**... Henry & Vicki...**

Henry had just finished coming up with a plan of attack when a familiar scent and double heartbeat came to his attention, Mike looked up and saw Vicki standing in the doorway and left his office quitely shutting the door behind him leaving the two of them alone.

Henry stood up and came around the chair slowly, his eyes burning with a passion that only Vicki could bring, his body reacting to her like a drug he desperately needed.

"Do you have a change of cloths" he managed to croak out.

"Not only that, there is a shower down stairs" replied Vicki smiling.

In less than a heartbeat Henry reached towards Vicki taking her face gently between his hands kissing her tenderly, as if she might break. Brushing lips, scenting her breath before deepening the kiss, branding her as his forever and closing the space between their bodies.

Later drawing back from his precious Victoria Henry gently placed her head against his chest and whispered "Stay will Mike till this is over but don't forget what we discussed this morning" said Henry nipping her lips to prove a point.

"Of course" she replied letting his gentle hands sooth her tensions and anxieties of the past 24 hours away.


	15. Chapter 15 Body Heat

Chapter 14 - Body Heat

Deadly still waiting in the shadows watching for the signs of turning he desperately needed from this female before him lying still upon the floor of the deserted warehouse, Nick turned his head scenting for the other female on guard duty outside. She was weak, they were all weak but he couldn't afford to turn a male, especially an alpha male who would challenge him in a fight to the death to lead this woeful pack.

Dim grey memories swirled within his half human half animal brain, burning with blood lust for the vampire he had seen, smelt and tasted. The blood licked from around the mouth of the dead female who had attacked it was so intoxicating his body stilled twitched from the memory, the blood even that small amount had healed his wound from the gun shot quicker than his body would have.

Nick was old by werewolf standards having killed a newborn vamp shortly after his own turning. Drinking the blood, eating the meat and crushing the bone to extract the last of its immortality, food from the gods for his kind. He needed fresh food to keep his own aging process at bay again, having traveled across many places without success up till now to find another of its kind.

"God help me" groaned the female on the ground, covered in wolf bites, filth, blood and fleas. Nick curled his top lip back disgusted that this third female would not turn, even after the bites which should have spread the virus.

"I'm coming little one" he whispered to her kneeling down and stroking her neck staring into her pain filled eyes looking into his for salvation. He smiled back before tearing out her throat in a rush of blood then throwing her twitching carcass towards the door. It was no good to him now so it might as well be of use to the other female, to help train her in the ways of tearing flesh, to inflict maximum damage on a body. It was time to hunt for more females he through wearily turning to the sink to wash off the blood and make himself presentable to the brainless weak ones who inhabitated those clubs.


	16. Chapter 16 Hunting the Hunted

**Chapter 16 - Hunting the Hunted**

Vicki hummed happily to herself in the shower of the precinct locker room after seeing Henry in

Mike's office and thinking how much pleasure and comfort it brought to both of them. His passion for her ran deeper than the physical contact. It was as if he needed to breath in her soul each and every day, to drink down her essence with her blood and to mold their individual bodies into one with each joining. It was heady stuff and hard to imagine now how she had resisted his advances for so long.

Stepping out to get dressed in a fresh pair of navy blue maternity pants and shirt Vicki ran into Kate Lam coming into the shower herself. There was a moment of awkwardness on the part of both women as it had taken less than three hours for it to have become common knowledge that Vicki and Mike had arrived together. Then the emergency dispatcher had also leaked the highly confidential information that if Vicki Nelsen needed to be found immediately at night then they were to contact Mike Celluci's apartment.

Mike had of course gone ballistic on the dispatchers ass and the poor guy was now cowering out of sight in the lunch room eating donuts to sooth his shattered nerves.

Kate embarrassed but deciding that if they were going to work together they needed to make an effort decided to tell Vicki a funny little story she had heard that morning.

"Did you hear animal services got a call last night out side of a nightclub 'Dead something'. Apparently, get this, they found a dead wolf outside in the car park! Here in the middle of Toronto"

Vicki turned slowly to Kate trying to keep an interested polite look on her face.

"What did they do with it?" she asked.

"It was sent it off to then veterinarian at the Toronto Zoo for tests" she replied.

Vicki walked out of the womens change room running straight into Mikes chest not watching where she was going.

"Is this where you hang out Mike?" asked Vicki laughing pointing out to the womens locker rooms.

"Hey I've put out so many fires today about my personal life I'm surprised my ass isn't on fire" he said laughing at Vicki and glad that all seemed to be well between her and the Duke.

"Mike", said Vicki becoming serious, "Kate just told me they found a wolf outside of the club we were at last night, dead. Its been taken to the zoo and I think we should get hold of it before they run too many tests and find anything hinky."

"If you can take care of that Vicki that would be great", said Mike sounding defeated.

"What's wrong?" asked Vicki concerned and hoping it had nothing to do with the mornings drama.

"They found our third missing girl, deceased, throat torn out covered in fleas and bites, the parents have just come in and I'm going to met them" he sighed hating this part of his job the most, a small part of him glad he didn't have a daughter to worry about going out into the night. Hell it had been hard enough on him keeping Vicki safe all last year when she was so determined to save the world singlehanded.

"Well at least her parents will know, that other poor girl who I assume died as a wolf will never get closure" she finished giving Mike a brief hug and scowled over his shoulder at Dave who walked off smiling back them.

"I'm carrying a gun now Dave" she yelled at Daves rapidly retreating laughing back.

**...Werewolf...**

The grey haired man stood outside the building, wrapped in his black coat hiding his handsome features away from prying eyes. Most mistook him for a much older man, the change to Were had forced his once black hair to turn to grey within months as his body was eaten up by the animal within, burning his life force.

He stared up at the Police building, willing it to give up its secrets. The nightwalker had just left, in daylight. He was confused and angry at the confusion within his part animal brain. The nightwalkers smell was all around here. He would wait, he would follow any who carried his scent, bait was always an important part of the hunt.

First though, first he needed more pack, the females were drawn to his sexual energy which radiated from the beast, it was easy to draw them in, not so easy to turn them.

**...One Week Later...**

Mike called the precinct meeting to order looking gravely around at his fellow officers, he wished he could have kept Vicki away from the meeting but there were already so many rumors about the two of them since she moved over to his place. He couldn't favour her, he would just keep her as far away from the most dangerous parts.

"Listen up people, the third girl this week was taken, this is now officially our top priority, we have descriptions from all three clubs of a grey haired man approaching each of the victims. Here is a composit sketch and I want everybody hitting the beat, going to every bar and club in town till we nail this bastard"

Mike looked over at his Vicki, knowing she understood the dangers and hoping she would keep to her promise to stay out of it.

To further insure her safety he recruited Agent Bruce Foster who had just returned to be her partner. He knew that the CIA agent with his arsnel of 'toys' was probably the best choice. What he wasn't sure of was what Henry's reaction would be.


	17. Chapter 17 Running Hot

**Chapter 17 - Running Hot**

Pausing at the door of the recreation room Vicki glanced in, watching the guys unwinding with a game of ping pong. Detective Halley and detective Smith were pretty evenly matched and both refused to give an inch in what appeared to be a hard fought game. Vicki's eyes were draw almost against her will to the sweat running down the side of detective Halley's neck, sliding down to that notch on the collar bone before disappearing into the thick blond chest hair.

As if waking up from a dream Vicki shook her head trying to clear away the thoughts of just how far down did that bead of sweat travel, how much hair did that detective have on his chest, below the navel. Vicki blushed, she never blushed. Quickly turning away from the rec. room Vicki made her way back to her desk eyes down to the floor.

Sitting down on her chair skin still flushed from the images in her head she looked at the photo which she kept on her desk in a real solid gold antique frame, Victorian, a gift from Henry on their honeymoon. Vicki traced a finger across his beautiful face imagining his eyes darkening, fangs extended drawing away from her neck roaring his abandonment in the moment of orgasm...

Slamming down the frame onto the desk Vicki experience her second major blush for the day. She felt panicked at the force of her desires which had been slowly building this last week but seemed to have erupted in the last hour, god it was hot in here she thought fanning herself with a report.

"You ok Vic"? asked Mike sitting down on the edge of her desk.

Vicki looked up at Mike, her mouth slightly opened and her tongue wetting her lips looking at his lips remembering Mike moving his tall, strong body over hers, looking deep into her eyes saying 'watch me as I take you' stretching her as he slowly entered, making her feel each and every inch of his...

"I'm fine" she managed to say in a slightly strangled voice turning her head away from him, hoping he wouldn't read anything else in her eyes.

"Well, if you need me for anything, just come to my office okay" he said placing a hand on her shoulder before walking off.

She felt branded by his touch, the tingling spread from the place where his hand had been all the way down to between her thighs which was becoming wet with anticipation. Giving a strangled cry, Vicki grabbed her toiletries bag and headed to the locker room for a nice cold shower.

"Vicki" yelled Bruce running down the hall and grabbing her arm turning her to him and accidently over balancing and leaning against her for a second. Bruce stopped in mid sentence as Victoria Fitzroy grabbed his lapels pulling him to her and bring her mouth down on his in a searing kiss. Bruce desperately scrambled to get control of the situation murmuring.

"I'm really flattered but women just don't do it for me" he said as Vicki pulled back with a shocked expression before fleeing into the womens change room.

**...Henry...**

He sensed her needs, roaring down the thread of their Blood Ties. Without questioning the insight Henry grabbed his coat, she needed him and it was vital he get there soon.


	18. Chapter 18 A Friend in Need

Chapter 18 - A Friend in Need

Mike flipped open his cell phone on the way to his office noting that it was Henry calling.

"Henry, please tell me you have a lead on the Weres" asked a frustrated Mike turning away from the rest of the office so as not to be overheard.

"The answer is no, but more importantly have you seen Vicki and how is she?" asked Henry frustrated at how slowly the doorman was in retrieving his car.

"I saw her about 5 minutes ago at her desk and she seemed, fine, a bit flushed and distracted but otherwise well, is there a problem I should know about Henry?" he asked walking into his office for greater privacy.

"I think so, I hope not, I'm not sure, please go find her and stay with her until I get there, keep her calm" Henry flipped his phone shut as he passed the doorman who had just finished bringing his car around to the front.

Across the street the wolf/man sat quietly in his car, he would wait, he would follow, he would learn.

**...Mike...**

Miked smiled to himself thinking how funny it was to have Henry being such a worry wart where Vicki was concerned, he might as well humor him and go check on Vicki thought Mike walking back downstairs to her desk.

"Does anyone know where Vicki is?" he asked the room in general. Kate looked up at Mike not quite meeting his eyes, still uncomfortable with the whole Mike/Vicki situation.

"She took her toiletries bag and towel so I'm assuming she's gone to the locker rooms" replied Kate turning back to her computer quickly. Vicki seemed to be spending a lot of time in the showers lately, maybe it was a pregnancy thing she thought shrugging.

Mike walked back down towards the locker rooms exchanging greetings and friendly banter with a few of the officers, Mike was very well liked in the department as the new chief and most people chose to overlook the whole Vicki thing. They were both great detectives with proven track records and at the end of the day what else mattered.

"Vicki, yelled Mike through the door, Vicki are you in there" he paused to listening hearing the shower running when Bruce came barreling up to Mike in his black suit and overly loud pink silk tie.

"Mike, Vicki's not herself today", he grabbed Mike's arm moving him away from the door.

"Explain"

"She seems a bit flustered Mike, I probably shouldn't be saying this but maybe her and Henry not being together is effecting her somehow, I know I know its your own private business so don't bust my ass over this" said Bruce, pausing for dramatic effect before bringing the full force of his baby blues back to Mike. "She kissed me!"

Mike took a step back trying to make sense of this announcement, Vicki kissed Bruce? Now that made absolutely no sense at all. Him sure, they had always had a strong attraction in that department but Bruce? Mike turned to Bruce and smiled down at the little man.

"Your right I'll make sure she's ok just make sure nobody comes in ok" said Mike turning back towards the locker room, knocking then entering.

Walking in a scanning the room Mike saw was Vicki pressed naked against the wall of the shower stall under a stream of water shivering, her face turned away from the door. His first thought was get her warm and try to fix whatever the problem she seemed to be having. How did Henry know? thought Mike grabbing a big fluffy towel and walking over to Vicki calmly, whatever was going on she obviously needed tender handling.

"Vicki, he said softly leaning forward to turn on hot water on, she needed to warm up this wasn't good for her, Vicki is there anything I can do to help?" he asked feeling the temperature of the water warming already, the goose bumps on her skin were already gone. Hopefully she hadn't been under the cold too long.

Victoria Fitzroy turned her face towards Mike, noticing the way the water had caused the front of his shirt to stick to his chest, his nipples erect because of the cold water and cool cotton against his skin, Vicki reached out to Mike with a tentative hand slowly moving it towards his chest as if afraid.

Mike reached over and grabbed her cool hand bringing it to his chest for warmth and smiled into her eyes. God he hoped Henry got here soon, this was some esoteric vampire voodoo nonsense amd he was sure feeling the beginnings of anger at Henry for somehow causing Vicki this confusion and pain.

Vicki's fingers moved towards his tie, wrapping her fingers around the silk of his 'lucky' tie until Mike was drawn towards her. Mike looked surprised and was gently trying to removed her fingers when she tugged hard, bringing his mouth down to hers. Her tongue plunged into his, her arms around him drew him into the warm shower stream. Mike struggled in her arms, trying not to hurt her, Vicki's hand had released the tie and was now at his zipper successfully pulling it down, her hand moving slowly around inside of his boxers, trying to draw him out.

Mike closed his eyes against the assault of her mouth and hands on his body, enjoying the brief moment of remembrance before gently removing her hand and zipping back up mouth still locked on hers to keep her busy while he did this.

"Vicki, please don't do this, this isn't you, you don't want to do this let me help" he murmured pulling back from her lips and putting some distance between them running his hands down her arms to sooth her.

Vicki stared up at his lips watching the water move down the corners of his mouth, remembering that mouth moving lower and lower, fingers long and strong probing...

Mike had no idea what was going on but he knew with all his heart that something human had shut down in Vicki and she was now running on animal instinct. She was hunting him sexually.

Mike pulled out of her arms causing her to wail in frustration backing away from her when the door of the locker room opened briefly a blur moved past him, pinning Vicki to the wall under the stream of water. Henry looked back at the disheveled Mike thanking god that he had got there in time.

"Go, now", he said in full vampire mode, his teeth fully extended and eyes black as midnight. Vicki was struggling in his arms trying to get closer to him all thoughts of Mike lost in her desperation.

Mike didn't need to be asked twice.


	19. Chapter 19 The Release

**Chapter 19 - The Release**

Vicki racked at Henry's clothes frantically trying to get at his naked skin beyond reason. Henry made soothing noises nibbling her ear, scenting her neck drawing her pent up energy into himself. Taking edge off the unbearable sexual energy radiating from her.

He used his hands and arms to press into her body, soothing the sexual energy to a manageable level in much the same way as he would have soothed the blood lust in a newborn. Her trembling subsided as she bit into his neck growling deep in her throat.

Henry froze in place his mind moving into its own animal instincts waiting for her blunt teeth to break the skin and draw his blood into her mouth. He trembled at the remembered ecstasy of feeding his own kind before his rational mind surfaced and he gentle removed her teeth grunting in his own frustration at denying himself the pleasure.

"Vicki" he whispered scenting the side of her face as she rested in his arms in much the same way he had all those months ago investigating the disappearance of Diesel from the funeral parlor. "I'm going to fuck you" he said using words harsher than the lover in him usually allowed.

"Vicki place you hands against the wall", he gentle guided her arms forward until she was leaning towards the wall, the spray of water keeping her warm. Henry moved his hand between her legs preparing her for his entry listening to her moans. Removing his pants with lightening speed, grateful he had gone commando that day he moved his throbbing penis into her slowly inch by inch. He had to be so careful not to overwhelm her already fried nervous system.

"What's happening to me Henry" she groaned, not so far gone to be appalled at her behavior this past hour. As he entered she felt the beast purring its pleasure inside and her rational mind shut down.

"Shsss later, I'll explain later", he whispered into her ear leaning his own body over hers as he slowly moved within her, moving his hands up and down her body in time with his thrusts, feeling every inch of her skin under his, the fever of unspent passion radiating out.

Henry's body responded to the beast within Vicki and emitting a soft growl his fangs extended fully, as he moved her hair to one side preparing for the moment of their release to bite down.

Vicki whimpered softly trying to fight the build up, wanting to stay there forever but unable to under Henry's relentless administrations to her fevered body. Bracing his arms around her as she fell into the abyss of pleasure he bite down into her neck to release her tormenting sexual tension through the bite into his body before exploding in his own orgasmic release, trying to hold on for both of them as the shocks rocked both of them to the core.

Henry gently lowered Vicki down still under the shower before collapsing besides her, listening to her heartbeat to make sure she would be ok, allowing her to sooth his own over wrought emotions from a release that would have killed a mortal man with its esoteric energy.


	20. Chapter 20 I Dont think so

**Chapter - I don't think so**

The insistent ringing of Vicki's cell phone drew her attention from the road as she reached down to answer the call.

"Vicki Nelson, I mean Fiztroy" she said stumbling over the surname and cursing herself for being so distracted by todays events.

"Vicki", said Henry softly, "we really need to talk about what happened." Henry paused his pacing of the floor of their apartment and sat down wearily.

"Like I said in the locker room Henry I'm done, ok. I just don't want to hear it." she replied getting a pair of raised eyebrow's from Bruce who wasn't even trying to pretend he wasn't listening.

"You can't just ignore what happened" he replied exasperated.

"You wanna bet!" she replied slamming her phone shut and effectively hanging up in Henry's ear with a small amount of satisfaction.

Henry was furious looking down at his phone. He couldn't let this go, refusing to talk to him or listen to reason. Henry made the decision to head back to the station, if he had to drag her out of there physically then that was what he was going to do.

"Vicki", said Bruce looking over to her for a second. "I have no idea what's going on with you and Henry right now but I'd..."

"Bruce, you and every other male I know can just go shove it, end of discussion, thank you very much" said Vicki crossing her arms angily over her chest and sliding down the seat of the car.

"Don't I deserve any answers, after all you did kiss me" he said trying to tease her out of the bad mood.

"Should we pull over and try again", she said teasing him back puckering up.

"That's my girl, he replied, now lets go hunt us a killer running around town with a pack of trained dogs."

Bruce was glad she was cheering up, it was tough to be partners with anyone when you are a recovering 'serial killer' as he was. There wasn't much in the way of 12 step programs for them. Being hired by the CIA as a profiler, a job he was ideally suited for, helped fill the gaps in his life.

**...Back at the office...**

Henry walked over to Vicki's desk expecting to find one very angry wife to deal with but was met with an empty seat. Mike's office he thought to himself. Who else does she run to in times of need. Knocking on the door Henry scented only one Mike Celluci inside. Disappointed but determined to find her he walked in.

"Mike, do you know where I could find Vicki" he asked after seeing him buried under a mound of paper work.

"She and Bruce were called out about half and hour ago"

"Bruce and Vicki are partners?" he asked surprised she hadn't shared that information with him.

"I'm sorry Henry its just that so much has happened since this morning, all detectives and operatives have been called onto the nightclub cases and I teamed the Vicki and Bruce together. I thought it would be safer for Vicki to have Bruce as back up.

Henry's frustration caused him to close his eyes before asking the question "Why Vicki?"

"Henry, it was a good call. I couldn't not have her work in this department and not be on the case like everybody else." Mike finished

"She'll be ok, there was a call from just some drunk over in High Park who claims he saw 3 dogs in the park that looked suspicious. Probably just a professional dog walker."

Mike looked at Henry's concerned face before throwing up his hands, deciding Henry's need for reassurance was greater than his need to get on top of the paper work. Plus he felt sorry for Henry right now, Vicki's strange behavior, not being with her, the pregnancy and the threat from the Weres, it was a lot to handle.

"Look if your that worried what about you and I drive over there together and check it out as well" Mike offered grabbing his jacket.

It was tough being a police officer's partner at the best of times and when you partner was one Vicki Fiztroy, it was almost impossible.

"Thank you" said Henry grateful for Mikes help and presence.


	21. Chapter 21 Dog Day Afternoon

**Chapter 21 - Dog Day Afternoon**

Bruce circled toward the large sewer pipe, wrinkling his nose at the smell of something dead within the system. His stomach didn't want to go into that pipe and his wardrobe was definitely not appropriate. The last thing Bruce wanted to do 'ever' was go into a sewer but the whole question was mute at that moment as his partner was sloshing her way into the pipe, flashlight in hand scanning the darkened area ahead.

"Bruce, get in here" Vicki yelled over her shoulder trying to ignore the slime filling her shoes. "Now!"

"Vicki, I'm just calling back up, calm down." Bruce looked down at his three hundred dollar Italian leather shoes one last time before closing his eyes and plunging into the water and sloshing down the slim filled tunnel after the insane, sex crazed, pregnant lady up ahead. She was kind of hot he thought in a small twisted part of his brain which enjoyed the revolting stimulation of the situation. Bruce smiled to himself thinking of a little Henry on Vicki on Bruce action.

Vicki scanned the tunnel ahead pausing to listen signaling Bruce to be quite as well. Vicki and Bruce had found three 'big' dogs wandering around the mouth of the tunnel and just as they approached them they had darted in. Bruce was positive it was a bunch of strays but Vicki's spider senses were telling her something different.

In the back of her mind was Henry's voice, his face and his anger beating a drum rhythm in her brain, telling her that this was not a good idea and to get the hell out of there. Vicki choose to close that voice out feeling another kind of fire within her at that moment. A different from the one Henry had recently quenched in the shower. They were only going to check down the straight length, get a bead on which direction the dogs had gone and call in animal control. What could possibly go wrong?

Turning the corner Bruce and Vicki stood back to back pointing their flashlights and guns in the two opposite directions. Nothing.

"Victoria Fitzroy, you owe me a pair of shoes" Bruce hissed at her pulling his foot out of the muck for a moment to stare at the filth.

"Quite, I think I hear something" she replied, straining to reach her senses down the tunnel ahead of her. "This way", she said refusing to give in just this one last time and take the safe route.

Bruce pushed past her shoulder giving her 'the look' before replying "at least let me be a man about this and lead the way".

"Knock yourself out, she replied smiling at his indignant look and wounded pride.

**...Werewolf...**

Her scent was delicious he thought closing in on her from behind. No wonder the blood sucker was mating with her. Of course the baby could not be his, their kind, monsters, had no young.

The grey wolf man, terrible in his partial transformation and towering a good 7 feet tall made not a sound as he came up behind her, chloroform soaked rag in hand. She need to be alive, the little one, not so much. Reaching forward he placed the cloth around her mouth, stifling a scream forming in her throat and effortless swiped a paw towards the startled little man turning in his direction knocking him against the wall.

She stopped struggling after 30 seconds or so, all the time fighting him with all of her strength. He liked her, maybe after taking the nightwalkers blood they could have some fun, he thought smiling to himself. Yes that would be interesting.

Greyhair, who had no memory of a name since turning, looked at the little man and sighed. It was best he not be killed and left here. Maybe when he awoke he could provide some training for his new ones. Greyhair effortless cradled Vicki in one arm against his chest and dragged the little one behind him towards the lair, smiling at his success and knowing that soon the pain of his rapid aging would be over with the blood from the woman's mate.

**...Mike/Henry...**

Mike listened to dispatch relying Bruce's message over his cell phone, snapping it shut with the knowledge that Henry's superior hearing made it unnecessary to repeat the message.

"She's in the sewer" was all Henry could say, seething with impatience just as Mike threw on the siren.

Nothing good ever happened to Vicki and Henry in a sewer.


	22. Chapter 22 Blood Heat

**Chapter 22 - Blood Heat**

"Henry, I'm so sorry I should have never let her go out with Bruce, I never thought she would take such a risk after she promised to be careful" said Mike in frustration at the news one Vicki Fitzroy was heading into a sewer pipe.

Henry's jaw muscles spasmed with the tension he was holding within, listening to the siren wailing and the scenery flash by as Mike expertly drove through the traffic at high speed.

"It's my fault", he said in a soft voice cursing his condition and the unintended harm he may have caused Vicki.

Mike turned to look at Henry for a fraction of a second waiting for him to continue.

"Her blood is heated at the moment, it's not just effecting her libido, its effecting her judgment. At the moment she has more in common with a new born vampire than I thought possible" said Henry.

"Fuck!" yelled Mike slamming his hand into the steering. "Please tell me you didn't just say she's turned into a blood sucker!" he yelled seeing red.

Henry shot Mike a look that could possibly kill before continuing.

"Its daytime Mike, if she was a filthy blood sucker she would be dead to the world and not charging down some sewer. It's complicated but as we'll be there in 5 minutes at this speed I'll try to explain" he finished.

Henry was hurting on so many levels at that moment. He knew without a doubt that if he hadn't arrived that morning in the showers Mike would have given into Vicki's needs or she could have died. The worst part of it was Vicki, in some part of her deeper self, would have welcomed Mike's sexual energy into hers. There was something about Mike which called to a part of her than Henry couldn't touch.

"The Blood Ties between Vicki and myself is incredibly strong, probably the strongest I have ever experienced in my life" said Henry pausing, trying to collect his thoughts on the subject.

"Normally a vampire who feeds this much from any human and is sexually involved would have turned them long ago. The blood/sex connection is like a drug which brings them together over and over again until the human has an overwhelming need to join the vampire, to be like them by dying and then being reborn as a child of the night. It is one of the reasons we vampires, have to be so careful how often we feed off any human and in what context." said Henry clenching his hands into fists, frustrated at himself.

"The connection - the connection between the two tightly intertwined lovers heats their blood, brings to the fore all their sexual wants, needs and passions. In essence the human becomes almost vampire in their carvings and thinking" he paused looking at Mike if he was beginning to understand before continuing.

"Of course Vicki is unique in that I will never turn her but I have never just been with one woman, having sex with her exclusively for this long" finished Henry in a tired voice.

Mike glanced again in Henry's direction noting how tired and frustrated he looked at that moment. "Henry, I'm sorry for what you witnessed in the locker room, I didn't start it and did everything to finish it. What would have happened to Vicki if you can't get to her?" asked Mike wanting to get some idea of what they should do in that unlikely scenario.

"Someone will have to take care of her sexual needs before she goes mad" he stated bluntly. Vicki's mental and physical health came before the considerations of fidelity.

Mike pulled up outside the park and both he and Henry flew towards the drain.

"The worse part of all this", said Henry running towards the park with Mike at his side. Is that Vicki's judgment is just as effected, she is behaving as recklessly as a newborn at the moment. As I said before, this is my fault and if something has happened to her because I couldn't see this coming, I'll never forgive myself." he finished.

"Henry get a grip and focus we don't have time for your guilt at the moment, we need to find her and Bruce" said Mike keeping up with Henry and glad that his physical training had kept him in such great shape.

Henry looked over to Mike accepting the wisdom of his words while pulling up near the mouth of the tunnel eyes flashing to black and teeth extending fully at the smell which assailed his senses. She was here, so was the Werewolf.


	23. Chapter 23 The Scene

**Chapter 23 - The Scene**

Bruce awoke to blinding pain radiating from the side of his head and suppressed the urge to groan out loud. Damm how could he have been so stupid to have been taken! He cursed himself for allowing something so stupid to have happened all the while assessing the danger around them. Bruce remained still as in a hostage situation you never gave away an advantage. Being thought of as unconscious was an advantage and one that could cause the hostage taker to make a mistake by not viewing you as a potential threat.

Slowly he opened his eyes just enough to make out the scene and in that moment knew both he and Vicki were in serious trouble.

Across the room three wolves were laying together in a pile with the enormous grey haired man crouched beside a battering and barely conscious girl laying on the floor. Bruce could see her shaking under a thin rag as the tall man examined her. He turned to the pile of wolves and directed one with his hand to move over towards the girl. Bruce watched in horror as the wolf sniffed her leg and then bit into the calf, dragging its teeth back and tearing the flesh causing the girl to scream and pitifully try to kick the wolf away. The man stood with a look of disgust on his face watching her reaction to the bite before he threw the rag back over her before stalking towards Bruce.

...Werewolf...

Greyhair contemplated the little man as more than a possible training exercise or meal for his wolves now. The girl wasn't showing signs of turning even with the multiple bites and time was running out. He need to have new pack members and this little man wouldn't pose a threat to his dominance as the Alfa even as a male. He sniffed Bruce enjoying the smell but resisting the urge to kill him and just eat the tempting flesh off his bones. Smiling he leaned back looking for a suitable place to inflict the first bite which would hopefully turn him into a member of the werewolf pack.

As he extended canines moving towards the little mans face he became distracted by the vampires mate moving beside him. She was groaning but it was too soon to be recovering from the chloroform, she must be strong he thought. A fitting partner for a nightwalker and the perfect bait.

Leaning over her Greyhair sniffed her face enjoying her unique smell of power, lust and love which seemed to permeate her skin and hair. He bent to scent between her legs enjoying the smell of recent sex. His eyes defocused and rolled in his head as he revelling in the mixture of all the scents before moving back towards her face. Slowly to enjoy the first of many contacts he imagined with this one, he let his wolf like tongue extend from his mouth and run its tip from her strong jaw line all the way to her temple. Shuddering he leant in, nostrils quivering at the scent of his saliva mixing in with her essence. It felt right.

...Bruce...

Bruce knew that now was not the time for logical explanations for what he was seeing unfold before his eyes. Now was the time to work on an exit strategy.

...Henry/Mike...

Henry paused in the tunnel at the junction bring a hand to Mikes chest and pressing his fingers to Mikes lips to indicate the need for silence in the dark. Taking his hand Henry drew him towards the dim light in the distance knowing that it would only be a matter of minutes before the wolves became alerted to his presence. The only thing saving them from detection was the fact they had arrived quicker than the leader had planned.

Turning the corner and seeing that their luck had held with the breeze from the tunnel blowing their scent in the direction away from the wolves Henry forced himself to not react to the scene unfolding in front of him. Vicki was lying on the ground, hands bound in front and unconscious. The large grey haired man was leaning over her sniffing her crotch and scenting much the way a dog did, eyes rolling, lips drawn back before moving up towards her face and slowly licking. He could feel Mike twitch as he became aware of what the man was doing to her.

Henry and Mike turned to each other and with a nod of their heads walked into the cavern to face the wolves.


	24. Chapter 24 Fight Club

**Chapter 24 - Fight Club**

He was here! The vampire, his savior had arrived. Greyhair was pleased and left the side of the woman, all thoughts of biting and infecting the little man forgotten. All that could wait until he had the blood of that one.

Watching in fascination he saw the vampire draw up the sleeve of his red shirt, exposing his pale arm.

He watched as the vampire brought his wrist up towards his mouth, eyes turning black and fangs extending. Biting down quickly and ripping the tissues of the wrist open blood began to pore out of the wound and scent the air. Greyhair quivered with excitement turning away from the woman before exploding in a rain of flesh releasing the inner wolf man monster and roared his pleasure at the scent at the blood, his blood for the taking.

_...Henry..._

Henry kept contact with the Werewolf drawing his attentions away from Vicki by ripping open his flesh, knowing that the scent would drive all other thoughts away.

"Mike, move back towards the wall for protection while I take this one, get to Vicki if you can" whispered Henry never taking his eyes from the 7 foot wolf man in front of him. In all his years as a vampire he had never come across one this big.

Turning his head to the side he counted three more full turned female wolves which had arisen to begin circling him, ignoring Mike for at that moment because of the scent of fresh vampire blood.

Henry spared a moment to assess Vicki and relaxed a fraction hearing her strong and steady heart beat along side the fast, hardy and healthy heartbeat of the baby.

At that moment he also sensed that Bruce was awake but pretending to still be unconscious, the odds got a little better, they might survive this after all.

Flashing over from the corner Henry was hit by the first wolf, a black female and registered the pain of flesh being torn off his shoulder by the razor sharp teeth before he could bring his arms up to propel it over his head and into the wall, in the direction of Mike Celluci.

Mike scrambled to get away but unfortunately was hit by the fast moving wall of fur. Groaning clutching his wounded arm Henry saw Mikes gun careen across the floor of the cavern and into the water.

The wolf man hung back, allowing the females to wear him down before he went in for the kill on the vampire. The humans left would be food for whatever females survived this.

Henry spun around as the white female wolf attacked from the front with the brown coming in from his wounded side pulling him under the water for a second before exploding out using his vampire speed, throwing off both wolves roaring his angry, allowing his own beast full reign.

The bites where not as deep as the first but blood started to pour out of the wounds. Soon his speed and his strength would begin to suffer.

The three females gathered in front of him growling deep within their throats, rejoicing in the taste of him, taking in his scent and his blood and lusting for more. All three crouched and attacked at once rolling over him in a wave of teeth and fur. Henry held the throat of the white female back from his with one hand and with the other tore out her throat throwing her body at the black haired one knocking her off his arm causing her teeth to pull off flesh. The white wolf lay gurgling its last breath against the filthy floor.

The brown haired wolf had her teeth in bedded in this abdomen while Henry was busy with the first two. She was trying to bite way into his intestines loving the way the blood moved down her parched throat. With lightening speed he brought down his hand on the back of her neck. The snap of broken spine echoed with the small room. Henry staggered to his feet and spun around at the sound of a shot coming from his right.

Mike had found his gun and had shot at the black female as she charged him catching her in the shoulder before he was thrown down under her weight crashing into him. The wolfs teeth bit into his arm as they went down in a heap against the wall. Henry was torn between going to Mike or trying to destroy the wolfman.

Before Henry could move to help Mike the claws of the wolfman raked through his jacket digging deep into his flesh before lifting him off the ground and tossing him against the wall besides Bruce with a sickening crunch.

Henry lay there bleeding, not moving trying to gather up his strength to fight even after the sever injuries and blood loss. Using the last of his reserves he staggered away towards the wolfman who was licking his blood off his paws.

"Your woman tastes almost as good as you" he rasped using his man/wolf throat not designed for speech.

"I'll make you a deal gasped Henry, you can have me, I'll open my throat to you just let her go" said Henry looking up towards the wolf man and exposing his throat to him.

"I already have you my friend, why should I give up desert, he rasped back chuckling. Besides, I'm sure she wouldn't want to miss out on this tasty treat" he said indicating to his massive genitalia and laughing at Henry's horrified expression.

He would have to fight, there would be no bargains this day.

Henry moved circling until the wolfmans back was towards Bruce. Here was his final trump card.

The wolfman smiled knowing his prize was so close now he could afford to enjoy the moment. Moving slowly towards the vampire he felt surprise as a burning pain lashed across his neck, slicing into his flesh. Roaring he brought his hand/paws desperately to his throat trying to grasp the razor wire digging into his flesh and feeling the weight of the human behind him dragging the wire deeper into his throat, causing his blood and life force to flow out as it cut across the artery.

"I've lost a pair of perfectly good Italian shoes, someone's got to pay" whispered Bruce into the wolfmans ear enjoying the feeling of the blood pouring down his hands. Bruce loved up close and personal pain, it just flat out did it for him.

Greyhair roared reaching around behind himself throwing the little one off before having the breath knocked out by the charging vampire who was using the moment. The little one bounced off the far wall into a heap, the police officer with blood streaming down his face crawled over towards him having finished off the black wolf with a second shot.

Henry knew this was the time to kill the wolfman, using his weight to bring him down leaning onto his chest and extending his fangs fully, tearing into the already bloody flesh. The wolfman roared back into his face as Henry brought his good arm up and plunged it into the heaving chest, breaking ribs, pushing through the lungs to grasp the beating heart within his hand. Grasping it firmly he tore it from the wolfmans chest, flinging it into the water.

Henry pulled back looking into his enemy's eyes wanting to watch the lights from them fade before realizing his mistake. In one final move the wolfman lunged back towards Vicki driving a 4 inch claw into her chest before collapsing in a shuddering pile at her feet.


	25. Chapter 25 A time to

Chapter 25 - A Time to ...

Henry staggered over to Vicki ignoring the shock setting in from the severe blood loss. Too much blood for his own body to heal on its own. Reaching down, using the last of his fading strength Henry grasped the paw/hand of the beast in his own trying assess the damage to Vicki using his senses. Her heart was fluttering in an irregular rhythm. Henry placed his ear against her chest and could hear the whistling of a perforated lung, the blood struggling to move around an obstruction in her chest.

The wolfman in front of him began to shudder and to his horror he saw the beginnings of a reverting to human form occurring. Henry lunged at the claw impaled within her chest and snapped it away from the paw leaving it embedded in her chest before the paw reverted back into a human hand and fell away.

"Henry, how bad is it" asked Mike limping over clutching his torn arm to his side, blood falling onto the ground moving towards Vicki.

Henry looked back into Mikes eyes shaking his head, not trusting his voice.

"God, no Vicki please, Vicki" Mike begged looking at the claw end hanging out of her chest in horror. Turning to Henry with a pleading look in his eyes. "You won't let her die?" he asked knowing that as a last resort Henry could turn her. Henry stared back at him.

"I won't turn her" he said simply and finally to Mike, ignoring the shocked expression.

Bruce moved slowly towards the two men, eyes struggling to focus through the blood of a nasty forehead cut, flipping his cell phone shut.

"I've called for emergency airlift to the Toronto Hospital" he said looking down at what was possibly a fatal chest wound shaking his head. "I'll need some answers Henry, Mike when this is taken care of" he said never taking his eyes of Victoria Fitzroy.

Henry lifted his head away from Vicki, taking his attention away from her heart beats for a second to look into Bruce's eyes knowing that Bruce had to be taken care of now. Moving with lightening speed Henry drew a startled Bruce into his arms before he could react, bending his neck and plunging his fangs into Bruce's neck as he struggled to get away from Henry.

"Henry, what are you doing", yelled Mike trying to intervene before being flung away falling heavily and looking on in horror as Henry drained the Agent in front of his eyes. Bruce began to shudder within his arms, hands no longer trying to free himself from the vampire, eyes rolling shut. Henry dropped Bruce to the ground sensing that he was sufficiently drained to allow him to violate the agents mind before using the voice.

"You saw a man with three trained wolves, they attacked us, Vicki was hurt. You did not see a wolfman or me change into a vampire" he finished not even bothering to wipe away the blood running down his chin and neck staining his shirt red.

Mike looked in horror at the sight of Henry forcible taking the blood of the agent before whispering "Did you really have to do that?" shaking his head.

Henry didn't bother to answer instead reaching down and removing the bite marks from the agents neck before turning back to Vicki and again listening intently to her heart struggling for each beat.

Behind them a low moan could be heard coming from the remaining girl huddled under the filthy blanket giving Mike a reason to stop thinking about what had just happened. Moving over towards her he saw that she appeared to be coming around. Suddenly he felt a hand grabbing his shoulder pulling him away from the wounded girl.

"Mike, don't go any closer" said Henry watching her intently.

He stopped and looked into Henry's face seeing his eyes again black and fangs extending.

"Mike that girl the last victim of the wolfman was bitten too many times and is now turning into a werewolf. its too late I'm sorry" he said feeling pain within him for what he needed to now do. Moving Mike aside Henry looked to him.

"Take care of Vicki while I take that girls life" he finished simply walking towards the young girl.

"Fuck, do you think I'm going to just let you kill her!" yelled Mike with tears in his eyes looking down at the poor girl.

"Mike its too late, if I don't do this it will start again, more killings more people going missing I'm sorry, he said. I'll make it painless and quick, no fear, please Mike I have to do this" begged Henry pushing Mike towards Vicki.

Mike backed away from the girl and turned back towards Vicki, crouching down beside her, his back turned to Henry. Ever instinct told him to stop Henry draining the life out of the poor victim. Mike clenched his hands in front welcoming the screaming pain in his shoulder.

Henry gently picked her up and brought her to his chest making gentle shushing noises, soothing back her hair. Giving her peace and love as he moved her matted hair to one side, touching his lips to her neck and gently inserting his fangs into the jugular taking her pain her suffering away with her life blood. Holding her and feeding until her heart stopped beating he gently laying her back onto the ground and closed her eyes for the last time saying a pray under his breath.

"Its finished" he whispered.

...Vicki...

Vicki groaned feeling hammering behind her eyes, the pain and the pressure of coming out of that drug induced coma. Pain filled eyes struggled to take in the scene before her, Mike covered in blood silently crying holding her hand. Henry wiping blood away from his mouth and walking towards her, clothes ripped to pieces and gaping wounds showing through that were closing as she watched.

Henry knelt in front of her sending her love and strength though his beautiful haunted face.

"Don't move he said softly, help is coming you just need to be still" he finished brushing his fingers down her face, eyes filling with tears.

"Hey, is it that bad?" she asked looking at Mike and Henry hearing voices calling towards them from the tunnel. A burning pain raged from the center of her body causing her to gasp before falling into blackness.

A/N: Don't hate me for another cliffhanger.


	26. Chapter 26 A Friend in need April 12

**Chapter 26 - A friend in need is a friend indeed**

Within five minutes of arriving the paramedics had Vicki loaded onto a gurney and were running towards the waiting helicopter preparing for a direct flight to Toronto General Hospital. Vicki lay pale and white against the sheet but oddly at peace, unfortunately the same couldn't be said for Henry who had not left her side since he had finished 'cleaning' up the mess inside the cavern.

Mike looked towards them as they loaded Vicki and Henry into the helicopter for once glad that his job required him to organize the evidence gathering and body removal on the scene. He did all he could to avoid looking at the newly dead girl, her throat torn open as if by wild dogs. Inside he knew that Henry did what was necessary but his head and his heart weren't reconciled. Up until that point Mike had never really seen death inflicted in that way, the vampire, Henry, being the judge, juror and executioner. He had known intellectually that this is what he had done in the past but the shock of seeing him kill like that was taking its toll.

Shaking his head Mike pulled himself together. He had a job to do, just like Henry did. Time to move on.

"Mike" he heard a raspy voice behind him causing him to turn.

"Bruce, your ok" he said genuinely happy to see Bruce alive after he thought he was going to be killed by Henry.

"Just, do you think you could go back in there and have a search around for my gold silk tie pin". He paused painfully touching his throat.

"I seemed to have dropped it. Sorry to be a bother" he finished slumping back down and letting the team work on his forehead cut while checking him over for further injuries.

Mike smiled and placed his hand on Bruce's shoulder. "Sure, if I can't find it I'll personally buy you another one as a gift".

Bruce smiled in wonder at the Chief's face hoping that it couldn't be found. A gift from the tall blond one, now that was almost worth all the pain!.

_...Vicki..._

Vicki's eyes fluttered open again over the roar of the helicopter blades feeling Henry's presence over her, literally pouring his strength through their connection, weakening himself in order to give her the metaphysical energy necessary to supplement her weakening body.

He squeezed her hand warmly. "Vicki", he said gently. "Your going to be alright"

She couldn't answer him, the energy for such a response wasn't there but she did smile into his eyes warming her cold self with his presence before drifting off again.

Henry held Vicki's hand monitoring her progress with his own senses as well as watching the monitor being careful to not knock the IV drip going into her arm, an oxygen mask was placed over her face.

He drew her cool hand to his mouth and kissed it urgently. He felt a hot mist in his eyes and lowered his head. If she died... if she died, what would he do? How would he go on living without her?

Henry remember back to the conversation they had not so long ago when the Were danger was revealed.

_...Earlier..._

"If anything happens to me" she said. "It won't" he replied smiling at her which she ignored batting his hands away from her body.

"Listen Henry this is important. If I do 'somehow' get myself into a situation where you would have to make the decision to turn me the answer is no"

Henry stopped his hunger advances on her and pulled back. "I won't allow you to die Victoria" he said simply his beautiful blue green eyes hardening.

"This is my choice Henry and I stand firm. Now lets just say you were to turn me what would happen to the baby"

Henry shut his face down completely and turned away from her before answering.

"If the baby survived the turning process it would be born a full vampire, without the possibility of ever growing past that stage of development." he finished having only once in his lifetime seen that hellish nightmare unfold. It wasn't his fault. He had come to a territory where a mad young vamp had been hunting, one of his victims was a heavily pregnant woman who he attacked and then in a fit of remorse turned.

Henry had been there at the birth and had seen the monster born with black eyes and fangs extended wanting only its mothers blood. It was killed by the local villagers and Henry had done nothing to stop them. The mother herself, so horrified by the whole experience had walked out into the sun the next day to die.

Henry looked back up at his Victoria "Yes, I agree" he said simply and then moved back in to finish kissing her properly, needing her near to comfort him.

_...Present..._

There was a team waiting at the hospital when the helicopter landed. Henry was told by the emergency team what would happen when they arrived. The cardiac team would first examine her and schedule the tests necessary to determine the extent of the heart damage. If the damage wasn't immediately life threatening then she would be taken to deliver the baby before the dangerous heart repair surgery would begin.

It was the recipe for a nightmare and it got worse when the surgeon Dr Smith told Henry what could go wrong. Vicki's pregnancy was advanced enough that they could take the child but the C-section would compound the risk if her heart was weakened. Henry turned to the doctor

"Vicki comes first", he said simply eyes narrowed with feeling and pain. "No matter what".

Dr Smith smiled back at Henry "I'm hoping to save them both" he replied simply giving Henry the first hope he had since he saw the talon plunge into her chest. He then went on to explain the damage done to Vicki's heart and the necessary repairs causing Henry's heart to again constrict within his chest.

Mike walked through the door 30 minutes later, organizing the crime scene while he had the medics stitch up his wound on the spot insisting that he had to be functioning and couldn't afford down time to go to the hospital. He needed to be with Vicki.

Henry rose to look into his eyes questioning him silently as to how he was feeling, about everything. Mike looked back and shook his head once and walked straight up to him and drawing Henry into his arms. After being so strong for all this time Henry allowed the tears to fall and held onto Mike as he cried out his pain, the pain of possibly losing Vicki and the baby, the pain of taking the girls life. Mike made small comforting noises rubbing Henry's back firmly giving him back some of the strength Henry had given all of them in the caven.

A/N: I love the You Tube Blood Ties Video called Pure Morning. Check it out. Listened to it while writing story.


	27. Chapter 27 A Rose April 13

**Chapter 27 - A Rose **

Henry watched the surgeon walk away after briefing them on her status. Everything depended on the medical team, on medical science but in his own heart he knew there was one last thing that needed to be done.

Turning to Mike Henry placed a hand on his arm. "I'm going to find the chapel and pray. Please stay here and contact me immediately if anything changes". Henry turned away from Mike and walked off slowly thinking about the woman he loved and their precious child.

Mike nodded and turned to sit, waiting for news. Saying a few silent prays of his own.

_...Henry..._

It felt odd being in a chapel that was not Catholic but for this trying time it didn't matter. In the silence of the chapel he felt the twin impact of Vicki's desperate situation and the reality that he had taken the human path and chosen to place his faith with people and not the powers over life and death his kind had.

He sensed her in all that time through his ties to her blood, opening them up to the woman he loved, passing on the support of his faith and love combined. Henry walked slowly to the front making the sign of the cross and bringing his crucifix to his lips and falling to his knees before the small alter, reciting the lords pray quietly under his breath.

All he wanted was for Vicki to live, for his baby to survive. Bowing his head he spoke to God from his heart. He didn't bargain for their lives, he just prayed for the understanding of Gods will.

_...Later..._

The chaplain slipped into the chapel looking for Henry, he needed to talk to him directly asking the police chief not to call him.

"They need you," he said quietly.

Henry followed the chaplain silently down the hall and into the waiting room. Too frightened to ask for further information.

"Just a minute," the chaplain said before conferring with a nurse.

Henry waited, ridged in his desperation willing her to be alive, he could still feel her presence she must be ok. He felt panic as he watched the chaplain's face become somber.

He looked up at Henry seeing the panic and realizing he was the cause. "She's all right" he said immediately. "Come, I'll take you to see her, the baby has been delivered, you have a daughter" he said in a gentle voice. "She is doing fine".

Henry felt his knees buckle and grabbed onto the chaplain for support before being lead off to the surgical ward.

"How is Vicki" he asked as soon as the doctor came to see him.

"She's holding her own, one of the strongest patients I've had" he said in a reassuring tone. "It was an easy delivery and her heart took the strain, we are now prepping her for surgery to repair the damage".

"May I see her please?" asked Henry in a quite voice.

"Only for a short time, we need her to gather her strength for the operation to her heart, this way" said the surgeon leading Henry back towards the operating room.

Vicki had been given her pre op medicine and appeared drowsy but awake. Her eyes warmed at the sight of Henry a smile curving her lips.

Henry listened to her heart, hearing the irregular beats, the blood trying to move around the obstruction still embedded in her chest. He took her hand happy to feel more warmth there than before.

"I can feel you Henry," whispered Vicki bringing her hand in the direction of her chest.

"Vicki," he whispered bending down to kiss her eyelids.

"We have a daughter Henry, have you seen her?" she asked looking into his eyes .

"No, not yet" said Henry fighting the tears forming again.

"Come here", she said making Henry bring his face to hers as she brushed her lips across his.

He shuddered at the tenderness that she gave to him before she said in a tired voice "Take care of our baby if..."

"Don't" he said wishing in a moment of weakness to gather her in his arms and to take her blood, giving her his and turning her. Anything to take away the pain of possibly losing her.

"Henry, she whispered this time softer losing herself to the medicine in her veins. "Her name is Rose. After the Tudor Rose. I hope you don't mind" and with that she drifted away again into blackness.

"We have to take her now Mr Fitzroy. Don't worry she has made it this far and we will do everything in our power to bring her through this." The surgeon gently removed Henry's hand from hers and wheeled her away into the waiting operating room.


	28. Chapter 28 Cradled in my Heart April 13

**Chapter 28 - Cradled in my heart**

The chaplain led Henry back to the waiting room towards Mike.

"How is she" Mike asked watching Henry's face closely.

"The baby has been born, a girl, they say Vicki's holding her own and are hopeful" he replied.

The chaplain again conferred with the nurse and came back to Henry and Mike. Henry looked up quickly, what now?

"Mr Fitzroy, I just spoke to the nurse and they have her ready now, your baby, would you like to see her?" he asked knowing that now might not be the best time. Henry felt a small reluctance in seeing the baby without Vicki by his side, about feeling the joy of this new life while the pain of possibly losing Vicki was so present.

"Go" said Mike. "See your daughter, Vicki would want you too," which decided the matter for him. Henry turned to the chaplain and nodded following him from the waiting room.

Arriving at the nursery he walked past the many cribs holding full term babies swaddled in their blues and pinks and was taken into the nursery where the little ones where kept. Looking around Henry tried to find his daughter, wanting now desperately to see her for the first time. The chaplain led him up to a respirator in the neonatal intensive care unit and within was a tiny little red haired baby lying amongst tubes with eyes screwed up crying her rage at the world.

"She's so little" he whispered. "I could fit her in the palm of my hands" he finished placing his hands against the glass.

A nurse came up and smiled at the new father knowing that this was a difficult time for him having been briefed on the circumstances surrounding the delivery.

"Mr Fitzroy, your baby is doing very well, in fact we are all amazed at what a little fighter she is. She's breathing on her own, her oxygen levels are at 100, perfect Apgar score. Except for her size you would never tell that she was in any way premature." she finished.

"Would you like to hold her" she asked opening up the respirator. "They all seem to know their parents and draw comfort"

Henry sat down on the rocker besides the crib and had Rose placed in his arms for the first time, wrapped in a little pink blanket which clashed horribly with her bright red hair. The nurse showed him how to support the baby's head and back.

Henry looked down at his child in a mixture of awe and fear. She was just so small. All his reading and his long life had not prepared him for the impact of holding his daughter in his arms this first time. Opening up the blanket he counted ten tiny toes and fingers as Rose looked up into his eyes, quite and thoughtful trying to focus on him. He saw she had his eyes and Vicki's beautiful mouth. Henry smiled thinking of the months and years ahead of them as a family.

The baby moved and one tiny hand grasped Henry's thumb and held on. Just as he looked up he saw one Mike Celluci beaming at him, camera in hand. "Say cheese Henry", he said. "Vicki will want to have this recorded."

Henry smiled into the camera wanting this first picture of him and his daughter to be a happy one no matter what he was feeling inside.

_...Henry..._

"Mike go home" said Henry eight hours later still waiting on word about the surgery. Mike stirred awake and grunted back at Henry "No way, I've lasted this long" before promptly falling back asleep again. Henry smiled to himself thinking Mike could probably sleep anywhere.

The doctor walked out into the waiting room, a smile upon his face causing Henry to move a little to quickly for a human towards him. The doctor pulled back startled smile slipping a little then shaking his head thinking that he was tired, been in surgery too long and couldn't have possibly seen what he just saw.

"She's awake and she's doing beautifully" the doctor beamed at Henry pleased his patient was responding so well considering the damage. "The new valve is working perfectly in her heart, unfortunately we had no choice but to replace it. That claw thing, you said the man slammed that into her chest before dying right? Well it did damage it but now she should be fine, as good as new in fact." The doctor rocked on his heels in delight at the expression on Henry's face.

"Can I see her" he asked

Henry walked into the room immediately sensing a normal rhythm, the blood moving freely again throughout her body a better color on her skin.

She was glowing again in that special way no other human had ever glowed before for him. As if sensing his presence her eyes opened to look into his before closing again, tired from the surgery, from the birth.

Henry sat quietly beside her clutching her St Christopher's medal in his hand, keeping it safe until she came home.


	29. Chapter 29 The End April 13

**Chapter 29 - The End**

_One week later..._

Bruce leaned back in the first class seats of the airplane closing his eyes against the fatigue. Finally going home after a week from hell in the hospital having doctors poke and prod him within an inch of his life trying to find the caused for his severe anemia, running though all things from leukemia to non-Hodgkin. Finally unable to come up with a cause they had reluctantly released him making the agent promise to have regular check up's in case it ever came back.

Bruce smiled down at the two boxes in front of him, refusing to open them up in the hospital but wanting to wait until he had boarded the plane. Opening up Mikes first he stared down at a beautiful gold silk tie pin set with a ruby. Bruce hugged it to his chest before removing his silver tie pin and putting the gold one on. Now for Henry's.

Opening up the box Bruce stared down in disbelieve at the most exquisite pair of John Lobb custom made leather shoes. Reaching down quickly he took off his loafers and tried them on. The perfect fit! Looking into the box was a small card which carried Henry' unique scent.

Thank you!

_...4 days earlier..._

Henry opened his tired eyes having never left Vicki side. Henry used his 'powers of persuasion' liberally as he couldn't bring himself to be from her side any longer than was necessary, even taking over some of the nursing jobs when it be came apparent she rested most peacefully under his hands.

The baby stirred in his arms gurgling for his attention. Henry's eyes lit up with that special warmth looking down into her screwed up face as she yawned with all of her might before grabbing into his finger as if it was her lifeline. The nursing staff could not get over the fact that this little one was as healthy as any full term baby except for her size.

The previous night Henry had brought her from the nursery for the first time as Vicki was still recovering and couldn't yet go to see her. Placing her in Vicki's arms for the first time even as sore and tired as she was Vicki managed to pull her into her arms and kiss the bright little head before mother and daughter fell into starring into each others eyes as if nothing else in the world existed.

Henry picked her up again when he saw Vicki tiring and held her in his arms rocking her back to sleep.

"Vicki, can you talk?" he asked wanting to hear her voice.

She smiled up at her husband before moving an arm that wasn't covered in tubes to touch his sleeve. "I love you" she said simply.

Henry smiled back feeling a warmth that those simple words could bring. "Vicki I have been thinking about her name I was wondering if maybe we could use Rose as her middle name" he paused before continuing. "Its her hair Vicki, I'm worried that if we call her Rose, as beautiful as that name is my love, that she will get teased, you know, 'Red Rose' 'Roses are Red'." Henry finished looking into her eyes to assess her response.

"And your suggestion would be?" she asked simply.

"Isabella, Isabella Rose Fitzroy" what do you think?

Vicki looked up at her little daughter, her hair shining like a flame under the lights before smiling and laughing. She then stopped grimicing at the pain that caused.

"Yes, I see what you mean, when she was born I only saw her briefly before they took her away. Was your fathers hair that bright? she asked softly.

"Yes, it was one of his most distinguishing features, I think the painters of the court were afraid to paint its true color in his portraits for fear of his wrath" Henry loved the fact his daughter was so obviously looked like his royal family.

"Fine, Isabella, let me hold her one last time before I go to sleep" said Vicki holding out her hands to her beautiful daughter.

_...5 weeks later..._

Mike drove Vicki home from work watching her sleep in his car obviously worn out from her first few days back in the office.

"Vicki where here" he said pulling up outside the building.

"Oh, ok" she said opening up her eyes and struggling upright in the seat.

Mike walked around to open her door, again worrying that maybe she had come back to soon. Vicki had reassured Mike that if she was moddy coddled any more by Henry Mike would soon be called out to their penthouse for a homicide. In fact he had noticed how much she seemed to enjoy the pleasures of just being back in the office in a routine again.

He had to laugh to himself when every few hours or so Henry would turn up with Bella in her little sling for Vicki to breastfeed, refusing to have her pump at work when home was so close nearby. Vicki was of course mortified at first being called out of her meetings to take care of Bella but soon both Henry and Bella had both become firm favorites at the station and everybody looked forward to their appearances. Bella had already proved at the tender age of 6 weeks old to have her fathers 'Charm'.

Vicki walked through the door inviting Mike in. Going first to the nursery she found Henry asleep in the rocker with Isabella waking in her crib, by the tingling of her breasts she knew that it was time to feed Bella. Vicki walked out of the room so as not to wake Henry. His efforts in the last six weeks were nothing short of heroic, taking care off all her and Bella's needs.

"She's awake" said Mike coming over to look at his god daughter and holding out his arms.

"She's hunger, I'll just feed her then you get to do the burping" said Vicki smiling back at Mike. She knew he loved being around the baby.

Sitting together on the couch Vicki opened up her blouse and brought Bella to her breast signing as she latched on, feeling her milk descend. As much as she hated to admit it she was so glad that Henry had fought so hard to make the breast feeding work for all of them.

After finishing both sides she handed Bella to Mike for burping. Mike was a pro already and within 30 seconds little Bella let out a burp worthy of a line backer. Looking surprised Bella looked into Mikes eyes and broke into a big toothless grin, so proud of her accomplishments.

"I'd better get going" he said reluctantly handing back Bella to Vicki before moving to the door and taking one more look at both of them snuggled up together on the couch.

"Thank you Mike, for everything" she said with heartfelt sincerity. Mike just smiled closing the door behind him.

As Isabella drifted off Vicki placed her back in her crib turning off the light and going back into her bedroom not wanting to disturb Henry's rest.

"Vicki" came his whisper behind her closing the door to their bedroom.

Vicki turned slowly looking into his eyes, seeing the hunger and feeling a little afraid after all the changes to their lives, to her body. His eyes smoldered looking into her's and she felt herself falling into the passion held within.

She felt the strength of his hunger for her unleashing but it didn't frighten her now because she also felt there his absolute control of it, now he knew that she was his to posess and explore again.

And explore he did. He molded her, moved her this way and that, positioned her exactly to his preference and explored every inch of this new Vicki with his hands, his mouth and with his beautiful blue eyes. Not that he rushed her this first time since the birth of their baby.

Her body began to flush with passion feeling the weight of his body pressing her to the bed as he entered her, slowly taking possession, his kisses brushing her lips soothing away the discomfort stilling himself inside of her until she adjusted to his passion. He kissed her gently, then caught her gasp in his mouth as he slid the rest of the way into her. It was exquisite, more thrilling than she remembered having him so deep within her. His restraint was still in full force - no swift pummeling just a slow, exacting ritual of possession.

He was letting her experience every aspect of his taking of her again slowly moving each and every inch within her. Vicki felt the moment of climax coming and urged Henry with her body until waves of pleasure washed over her, feeling Henry's fangs plunging into her neck and the release so intense she stopped breathing. Henry lost control and pulled his fangs out, eyes blackening, blood dripping down and roared his pleasure as his orgasm exploded within her.

Both their hearts beat wildly together, breath panting as Henry rested his forehead against hers looking deeply into her eyes and stating simply "I love you with all my heart" finishing with a lingering tender kiss across her lips.

FIN. THE END – hope you liked the story. Its all about the romance, love and passion between my two fav. Characters. Also I love Mike and his relationship which still exists close to theirs.


End file.
